Our Life Together
by tigerlily1598
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have been dating for a long time, but one day before Troy leaves for camp they do something that can change their lives forever. Troypay
1. Chapter 1 How It Starts

**Our Life Together**

Hey guys..new story comin at ya...hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, Disney owns everything

Chapter 1-How it starts

Troy Bolton walked up the long, winding driveway that lead to a big mansion with bushes and trees everywhere. He walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell, he waited patiently and in a minute of two the door opened to reveal his beautiful girlfriend Sharpay Evans.

"Hey Troy. C'mon in, the gang is already here." she said smiling and moving from the doorway so he could get inside the house. She squealed when he picked her up and twirled her around hugging her tightly

"Sorry I'm late, I had to do something for my mom before she let me leave." he said while taking her hand and walking into the living room.

" Troy ma man!" his best friend Chad Danforth said jumping up from where he was sitting with his girlfriend Taylor McKessie to pat him on the back. "Where you been?" Taylor stood up " I don't really think that that is what's important here Chad, at least he's here."

Troy's other two friends Gabriella Montez and her boyfriend Ryan Evans said hello from where they were sitting and Troy looked around the room "Hey Kelsi, Jason." They both said hi and Sharpay sat down on the floor in front of the couch and pulled Troy down with her "I think it's time to watch the movie."

Troy nodded and wrapped his arm around her "What are we watching today? A scary movie?" The girls all yelled "No...We should watch a romance." The guys made barfing sounds and Gabi looked up "Let's watch a comedy."

A few minutes later everyone was curled up watching Wild Hogs, the only movie that everyone agreed on. Once the movie was over the girls were fast asleep while all the guys were still wide awake "Great!" Chad whispered "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Ryan shrugged "What about truth or dare?" The guys all agreed and went out to the back porch.

"Chad, truth or dare?" Ryan asked once they were sitting comfortably and Chad immediately said "truth". Ryan thought for a second and left the room, he returned a few minutes later with a pair of Sharpay's heels. "I dare you to wear these and strut down the back walkway like a supermodel." Chad took the shoes and put them on; he shakily stood up on and walked down to the walkway. He walked down the walkway shaking his hips from side to side and walked back to see Troy, Jason and Ryan cracking up laughing.

"Jason, truth or dare?" Chad said once he had the shoes off and his shoes on. Jason thought for a minute before answering "Truth." "What's the weirdest thing you've ever gotten in trouble for during school?" Jason was quiet for a second and then started laughing "I fell asleep in history once and I was answering the questions with really stupid answers like Pizza and random stuff, then I got up and hugged the teacher and ran down the hallway, they found me curled up by my locker asleep." Everyone laughed and Jason looked at Troy "Truth or Dare?"

Troy shrugged "Truth I guess." Jason nodded "Well you see there is this rumor that was going around right around the last few days of school and I was wondering if it was true."

Troy smiled slightly "The rumor about me and Sharpay sleeping together?" Jason nodded, surprised Troy knew about it. Troy shook his head "No, it's not true...we haven't done anything like that yet, waiting for the right time."

They continued playing for about an hour before they all went inside and fell asleep beside their respective girlfriends. The next morning once everyone was awake they went outside and played around in the pool. "So when you leaving Troy?" Taylor asked as she floated past him on a water chair.

Troy got out of the pool "Tomorrow afternoon sometime, and I'll be back three weeks from then." Gabi smiled sadly " We're gonna miss you." Troy smiled and they continued fooling around for a little while longer before everyone left.

Gabi and Ryan were the last two people to leave, deciding that Sharpay and Troy needed some time alone before he left tomorrow. Currently they were just lying on her bed talking " I can't believe that stupid basketball camp is three weeks long, what am I gonna do without you for three long weeks?" Sharpay said sitting up straight.

Troy wrapped his arms around her "Don't you have that drama thing next week?" Sharpay nodded " But it's only for a week and a half, what about all that other time?"

Troy smiled " I'll call you every chance I get, I promise." Sharpay looked at him and smiled "I love you, did you know that?"

Troy nodded "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her, in a few minutes things started getting heated and she leaned back on the back with him on top of her, next thing they knew they had taken their relationship to the next level ( I do hope you know what I mean)..

**Alright guys, tell me what you think. Once people review and tell me if they like it I'll work on chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2 The Discovery

**Chapter 2**

**Alright, Chapter 2 here for ya**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

**Sharpay plopped onto the bed beside Taylor and Gabi after rushing off to the bathroom "I am so sorry guys, I'm not sure what's wrong with me."**

**Taylor rolled over onto her side to look at Sharpay "Maybe you just miss Troy is all, you started feeling like this a few days after Troy left, and it's been going on for almost two weeks. Sickness, moody, irritable…they're all good signs that you miss Troy." **

**Sharpay shrugged "If that's the case then I should be fine next week because he'll be back here, now that I think about it what you said makes a lot of sense, thanks Tay, Gabi, why are you so quiet?"**

**Gabi jumped as she was jerked out of her thoughts "Oh, I was just thinking, that's all." Taylor laughed "Well you must have been thinking hard since you were almost completely out of it." Sharpay nodded "Yeah, what were you thinking about?"**

**Gabi shrugged "I was just thinking that there are other things that can be wrong with you besides just missing Troy. But I'm not doctor so who am I to say anything right?" Sharpay reached over and got her bottle of water "You can tell me, you're my friend, which gives you a right."**

**Gabi nodded "Well, you could have like a really weird flu type thing, or maybe a stomach problem…you could also be, I dunno...pregnant?" All Gabi heard was a plop as Sharpay's water bottle fell to the ground "P-pregnant?"**

**Taylor sat up straight "That does make sense too; I mean you slept with him before he left and now you have all these symptoms, if I were you I would go and get a pregnancy test." Sharpay stood up "Will you both go with me?" Both Taylor and Gabi nodded and they left the room.**

**15 minutes later Sharpay walked out of her bathroom and sat on her bed between Gabi and Taylor. "So what are you going to do if you are pregnant Shar?" Gabi asked looking over at the bathroom. Sharpay shrugged "I can't keep it; Troy won't want a baby now. Abortion seems logical, I hate the thought but what else can I do."**

"**BEEP BEEP" the timer on the clock went off and Sharpay went and took out the test. She took a deep breath and flipped it over. "Well, what does it say? Out with it woman!" Taylor said standing up "It's...positive." Gabi walked over to her and hugged her "What are you going to tell Troy?" Sharpay pulled away from the hug and sighed "That I'm pregnant and I'm getting an abortion**

**OK, before you all throw stuff at me let me say that I DO NOT agree with abortion, I think it's horrible and a bad solution but for the story to go as planned I had to say she was thinking about it. So if you all don't hate it now, please review...Love ya'll **


	3. Chapter 3 Telling The Problem

**Chapter 3: Telling The Problem**

**Hey all…thanks for continuing to read this…here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own HSM.**

"**SHARPAY! TROY'S ON THE PHONE!" Ryan yelled as Sharpay came running down the stairs, grabbing the phone from him "Hey Troy." Troy smiled on the other end "Hey Shar, what's new?" Sharpay went out into the back and sat on the porch swing "Nothing much, I miss you but that's nothing that won't disappear in a few days."**

**Troy was quiet on the other end for a minute then said "Yeah, about that…my dad is making me stay for another week, I'm really sorry Pay, I don't want to stay but I have to." Sharpay sighed "It's ok, I really do understand…as long as you call me everyday like you do now it'll all be fine."**

**Troy lay back on his bunk sensing that something was wrong "What's going on Pay? You sound upset or something." Sharpay half smiled at the fact that he always knew when something was wrong "Yeah, but I don't really wanna talk about it right now, I'd rather do it when you're here…promise me we'll get to talk when you get home."**

**Troy sighed, upset that he couldn't be there when something was bothering her "Of course, when I get back I'll go over and we can spend the whole day talking if you want." **

**Sharpay smiled "Thank you, so how's camp been treating you today?" The two of them talked for a good half hour before Troy said "Hey, I have to go do some drills, I'll call you first thing tomorrow alright? I love you." Sharpay giggled "I love you too." They both hung up and she called Gabi, needing someone to get her mind off things, they spent the whole day shopping and Sharpay went to bed that night happy.**

**Two weeks later (yea I know, but I don't want to waste too much time) Troy knocked on Sharpay's door and it was opened almost right away and Sharpay jumped on him and hugged him tightly "I am so happy to see you." Troy hugged her back "Not as happy as I am to see you." They walked upstairs and they both sat on Sharpay's bed.**

"**I said hello to my mom already and spent about an hour with her so I have all day to spend with you know, although that's not nearly long enough considering how long I was away, but I'll take all I can get right now." Troy said leaning back into the pillows. Sharpay nodded and curled into him "So how was camp in general?" **

**Troy shrugged "Alright I guess, it would have been better if it wasn't so far away and if it was with people I actually knew…I learned some pretty cool things though." Sharpay smiled "You're going to have to show me theses new things some time then." Troy nodded and looked down at her "You still seem upset, what's going on Pay?" Sharpay sat up "Do you really want to talk about this now? We can talk about other important things."**

**Troy shook his head "No, nothing is more important to me then the fact that you're upset, I hated having to stay that extra week after knowing you weren't happy, so let's talk about it now." Sharpay hesitated and then turned to look at him "Troy, I'm pregnant, and thinking about getting an abortion." **

**DUH DUH DUH! So she told him, next chapter is his reaction and other interesting things…thanks for reading…keep reviewing, I love you all**


	4. Chapter 4 The Reaction and Solution

**Chapter 4-The Reaction and Solution**

**Hey again, I'm really glad you all like this and I'm happy to keep updating.**

**Disclaimer: HSM...is not mine, as much as I wish it was.**

**Troy shook his head thinking he'd heard her wrong "I'm sorry, you're what now?" Sharpay sighed "Pregnant, but don't worry I'm going to get an abortion, I have an appointment at the clinic tomorrow so we can forget this ever happened" Troy just stared at her not quite sure what to say.**

**Sharpay got off her bed and opened her bedroom door "Look I have to go somewhere, I'll call you later if you want, you can take some time to let this sink in…just don't tell your parents." Troy nodded and she left the room, with him leaving a few minutes later.**

"**Hello? Earth to Troy...you still with us?" Troy snapped out of his thoughts and saw Jason waving his hand in front of his face "Huh? Oh sorry about that, I was just thinking is all, I have a lot on my mind." Chad came over bouncing the basketball "She told you didn't she?" Troy nodded; surprised Chad knew "Yeah, how did you know about it?"**

**Chad threw him the ball "Dude, Taylor and Gabi were with her when she found out, of course she told me, but she made me promise I wouldn't tell you." Jason looked between Troy and Chad with a confused look on his face "Did I miss something here? Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on?"**

**Troy shook his head "I don't know who else knows but I'm pretty sure I can tell you…Sharpay is pregnant and she's going to get an abortion tomorrow." Jason looked shocked "Seriously? What do you think about that?" Troy shrugged "I don't know, the more I think about it the more I think I wouldn't mind being a dad." Chad took the ball and threw it into the net "So tell her that."**

**Troy ran and grabbed the ball "I can't, she must want to get an abortion for a reason so who am I to argue?" Jason laughed "The father?" They continued playing for a few more hours and then the guys left and Troy went inside. "Hey Troy." His father, Jack Bolton said once Troy walked in "How was your game with the guys?" Troy grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down "Pretty good, my head wasn't exactly in the game but whatever." Jack looked over at him concerned "Why? Is something the matter?"**

**Troy shook his head "Not really, I'm going upstairs, call me when suppers ready." He went upstairs and watched some TV, an hour later he was called downstairs to eat. He went downstairs and started eating; he didn't notice that his parents were watching him pick at his food. "Troy honey, are you ok?" his mom, Alyssa Bolton (random name lol) asked him looking worried. Troy looked up and smiled slightly "Yeah, I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind." Both his parents nodded but they didn't really believe him. **

**A little while later Troy was lying on his bed when his phone rang, he rolled over and picked it up "Hello?" "Hey Troy!" Gabi's perky voice came from the other end. Troy laughed quietly "Hey Gabi, what's going on?" Gabi's voice became serious "I heard that Sharpay told you that she was pregnant and stuff." Troy sighed "Who told you?" Gabi laughed a bit "Chad told Taylor, Taylor told me and I want to know what you think about everything." Troy was quiet for a few minutes "I don't think I want her to get an abortion, I'm sure we'd be good parents." Gabi smiled "I'm going to let you in on a secret; she doesn't want to get an abortion." Troy was confused "Then why is she getting one?" Gabi sighed, figuring that would be obvious "She thinks that's what you would want." Troy jumped up "But it's not what I want." Gabi smiled happily "Tell her that, go see her and don't let her get it." Troy sat down again "It's too late now and her appointment is really early tomorrow." Gabi sighed again "Geez, do you know anything? Tell her tomorrow. Look I got to go but I hope you do the right thing."**

**Troy hung up the phone and went out to shoot some free throws, after half an hour he stopped and knew what he had to do. He ran inside and found his mom in the kitchen "Can you wake me up at 7 tomorrow?" his mom looked confused but agreed anyway.**

**The next morning Troy's mom walked into his room and shook him "Troy, its 7, time to get up." Troy got up and went to take a shower; after he was done he went downstairs to eat. "Mom, I need you to take me somewhere, but don't ask any questions ok, I have to go to the abortion clinic like now to stop someone from doing something she'll regret."**

**Troy's mom wanted to know what was going on but didn't ask, she simply grabbed her keys and they walked out to her car. 10 minutes later they pulled up in front of the clinic and Troy leaped out of the car and ran into the building. Once he got inside he scanned the room looking for Sharpay. He finally found her in the corner and ran over to her "Sharpay!"….**

**Ooo LaLa! I made a cliff hanger…he he he…review and I'll get the next chapter up...Thanks...Peace out ya'll **


	5. Chapter 5 Working It Out

**Chapter 5-Working It Out**

**Thanks for reviewing, this chapter won't be as long as the last one but I'm busy today and wanted to get this out to you all.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything (Working on it though…lol)**

**Sharpay heard someone calling her name and looked around for the source of the sound. She looked up and straight into the blue eyes of Troy "Troy? What are you doing here?" Troy sat down and grabbed her hand "I don't want you to get an abortion. I want to keep this baby."**

**Sharpay smiled happily "You really want to keep the baby? Say so now because I'm next to go in." Troy nodded "I was up all night last night thinking about it, you and I always said we wanted kids, it may be earlier then we expected but maybe that's the way it's meant to be." Sharpay looked at him "What about your basketball career?" **

**Troy shrugged "Who cares? I'll go to college thanks to the scholarship and study something that will allow me a great job so I can support you both. You can go to college too." Sharpay looked confused "How? Someone will have to watch the baby." Troy smiled at her "That's what parents are for." Sharpay looked at him wide-eyed "Parents, what are your parents going to say? Mine already know…long story" she added after seeing his look.**

**Troy took her hand and helped her up "My parents will be ok with it; I know that for a fact." They both walked out of the clinic and over to Troy's mom's car. "Sharpay? You were the one Troy had to go in and stop?" Troy's mom asked looking surprised. Sharpay nodded and bit her bottom lip nervously. Realization crossed his mom's face and she squealed and gave both of them a hug "I'm going to be a grandmother!"**

**The ride home was filled mostly with Troy's mom and Sharpay talking about baby stuff and Troy just throwing in his opinion every so often. Once they were back at Troy's house, his mom ran in to tell Jack the news while Troy and Sharpay took their time. As they walked into the house they were pulled to the side by Jack "Alyssa told me everything, I'm really happy for the both of you and if there is ever anything we can do just let us know." Troy nodded "We will dad, thanks."**

**As soon they got upstairs they both flopped onto Troy's bed. "So how exactly did your parents find out?" Troy asked turning on his back. Sharpay curled up against him "My mom saw me run to the bathroom one morning and she kinda figured it out, then she told me dad and Ryan. By the way, I'm going to call later and we have to make an appointment with a doctor to see how far along I am and stuff."**

**Troy pulled her close against him "You just let me know when and I'll be there right beside you." Sharpay smiled and they ended up falling asleep together.**

**Woo Hoo...another chappy down, I think I'm updating at a good pace so I'll keep it going like this. Reviews are lovely and just for those getting mad I didn't end this in a cliffy, love ya'll**


	6. Chapter 6 Telling Everyone

**Chapter 6-Telling Everyone and The Appointment**

**Thanks sooo much to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this story, it really means a lot to me.**

**The gang was sitting on the grass in front of Sharpay and Ryan's house staring at Troy and Sharpay. "Alright, so you had to of called us all here for a reason, what's going on?" Chad asked after nobody had said anything for a few minutes. Both Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and smiled "Troy ran into the abortion clinic yesterday and stopped me from killing the baby."**

**Gabi squealed loudly "OH MY GOD, so you mean...You...Your keeping the baby?"**

**When they both nodded she squealed again and gave them both a huge hug. Taylor and Kelsi got up and hugged them as well "Congrats you two, I'm really happy for you." Jason said giving Sharpay a hug and shaking Troy's hand.**

**Kelsi had just sat back down when she jumped up again "We have to go to the mall!" All the guys groaned "Whyyyy?" Chad said looking at all the girls helplessly. "We have to celebrate somehow don't we?" Kelsi asked crossing her arms. Jason nodded "Sure, why don't we all go to the new restaurant tonight or something?" The guys all agreed and so did the girls, except for Kelsi "But I wanted to go to the mall to get something awesome." she said pouting.**

**Jason wrapped his arm around her "I'll take you to the mall tomorrow…I promise." Kelsi seemed satisfied with that so she looked around at everyone else "When do you all want to go?" Sharpay shrugged "We have an appointment today at two, shouldn't take longer then an hour. How about 4?" They all agreed and spent most of the afternoon talking.**

"**Troy, I swear to god if you're not down here in 2 minutes I'm going to the doctor's office without you." Sharpay yelled from the bottom of the stairs as her mom watched laughing from the door. Troy came running down the stairs and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Well I'm so very sorry I took so long, but you can blame that on Ryan."**

**Troy, Sharpay and her mom all walked out to the car and got in "So why can I blame you being late on Ry?" Sharpay asked as they drove to the office. Troy laughed "He was busy giving me the whole brother speech about how he'll hunt me down if I ever hurt you and all that." Sharpay's mom looked at him from the rearview mirror "Why didn't you tell him you had to go." "I did, I told him he had nothing to worry about and that I had to go but he wouldn't let me until you yelled at me." They all laughed and soon they were pulled up in front of the doors "I'll be out here, let me know what they say."**

**Troy and Sharpay walked into the doctor's office and let the secretary know they were there. When they sat down Troy saw that Sharpay was nervous so he pulled her into a hug and whispered "You'll do fine, I'm going to be right here beside you the whole time." In her ear, it made her smile so Troy sat back satisfied. 10 minutes later the nurse looked out around the room "Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans?" The two of them stood up and walked over to her "Follow me please." The nurse said and walked away, both of them following.**

**In a few minutes Sharpay was lying on the bed with a gown on and Troy was sitting beside her holding her hand. The doctor came in and smiled at them both "Hello, my name is Dr Jovels (I made that name up) you must be Sharpay." Sharpay nodded and shook her hand "This is my boyfriend Troy." The doctor smiled again and shook his hand as well "You don't know how many girls your age I see come in here alone because their boyfriends left them, good to see your staying with her."**

**Troy nodded "Of course, I'll always be with her." The doctor pulled over a machine and looked at the nervous couple "I'm just going to check to see if you are for sure pregnant and how far along you are, this won't hurt but it will be cold." She put the gel on Sharpay's stomach and using that tool (don't know what it's called) she looked in her stomach.**

**After a few minutes the doctor looked at them with a smile on her face "I want you both to hear something." They listened carefully and heard a faint thumping "What is that?" Troy asked wide-eyed. The doctor smiled at him "Your baby's heartbeat, seems your about 4 weeks along." Sharpay looked at the screen and then looked up and Troy "That's our baby; we're having a baby Troy." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead "I know, and I love you."**

**They walked out of the hospital and into the car smiling like crazy "So? What's the verdict?" Her mom asked the minute they got into the car "I'm 4 weeks along." Her mom smiled and hugged them "Time to tell everyone else, I guess" Troy said as they drove home.**

**YaY…another one down. Let me know how fast I should go through this pregnancy and I'll be grateful for the help. Thanks again to everyone reviewing…wasn't HSM 2 Amazing??**


	7. Chapter 7 Start of School

**Chapter 7-Start of School**

**Ok, so here's what I'm thinking…every chapter is going to be one month because I have ideas for after the baby is born and stuff. This is the second month.**

**Troy pulled up into the Evans driveway and honked his horn. Sharpay came outside and got into the car giving Troy a kiss. "Hey you, you ready for our first day as seniors?" he asked pulling out of the driveway. Sharpay shook her head "Not even a little bit." Troy looked over at her quickly and smiled "You'll be fine; all of us will be there with you, don't worry." Sharpay smiled slightly and went back to fiddling with her bag straps.**

**They pulled up and Troy parked in the student parking lot and got out of the car, he walked around and opened the door for Sharpay but she wouldn't move. "C'mon Pay, you have to get out of the car." Sharpay shook her head and Troy sighed "Everything will be ok." Sharpay folded her arms across her chest "You don't know that" she said stubbornly. Troy looked around and ran his fingers through his hair; he saw Ryan and Gabi and called them over.**

"**What's the matter Troy?" Gabi asked once they were standing beside the car. Troy pointed at Sharpay "She won't get out of the car, I've tried everything." Ryan crawled into the driver's seat and whispered something to her, they whispered back and forth for a minute but then she got out of the car and stood beside Troy.**

"**How did you do that?" Troy asked surprised. Ryan shrugged "It's a twin thing I guess." Troy took her hand and they walked to the front doors and saw the rest of the gang waiting for them. "See Pay." Troy said looking at her "I told you we'd all be here with you." Sharpay looked at everyone and smiled, and then they all walked into the school and to their lockers.**

**Luckily, Sharpay had one of her friends in each of her classes. Troy and Jason in English, Gabi and Taylor in Math, Kelsi and Gabi and Ryan in drama and they were all in the same homeroom. They all got their books and headed off to homeroom where they had Darbus again (I had to add her; it isn't a HSM story without her.) They all sat together and waited for the bell to ring.**

**After homeroom, the gang walked out of the classroom groaning "Does she ever change?" Kelsi asked as she shoved her books into her bag. "I doubt it, people like her never usually do." Jason said putting his arm around her. Sharpay smiled "Well me Troy and Jason have English, who else is going our way?" Kelsi and Chad both went and stood beside them "We have Math right now, that's the same way as you." Sharpay nodded "Let's all meet in the cafeteria at lunch." They all agreed and went their own ways.**

**At lunchtime everyone met at the cafeteria doors with Chad complaining "It's the first day of school, why do we have math homework on the first day of school? Darbus didn't even give us any homework." Taylor grabbed a tray and stood in the lunch line with Gabi "We're seniors; the work load is bound to be bigger and harder." Chad pulled his lunch out of his bag "But I don't want more work, or harder work." They all sat down at the table and Taylor grabbed his drink "Then go back to being a junior."**

**Chad just shook his head "Believe me, I would if I could." Troy stole one of Sharpay's chips and she whacked him upside the head "Ouch, what did I do?" Sharpay glared at him "You stole my chips, don't you know you can't do that, I'm eating for two now." Troy laughed and shook his head "You're going to use the excuse a lot aren't you?" Sharpay nodded "Every chance I get."**

**The rest of the school day when by uneventfully and Sharpay couldn't wait to go home. She ran into her house and saw her mom and dad looking at her and Ryan with sad looks on their faces "Mom, dad what's going on?" Her dad looked at them with a frown "I got a really good job offer in California, I have to take it, and we're going to move to California." **

**I couldn't do it, I couldn't let it end all happy this time, I've done it two chapters now. Let me know what you think, as always thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep it up…Love ya'll **


	8. Chapter 8 The Argument

**Chapter 8-The Argument**

**Hey, this is the only chapter that won't follow the month passing each chapter thing; this is the end of the previous chapter.**

**Sharpay looked at her mom, then at her dad hoping that someone would tell her that this was just some cruel joke. "You have got to be kidding me?" Her dad shook her head "I'm not; it's an amazing job and a good opportunity." He reached out to touch her arm but she yanked it away "I'm not moving to California." Her father sighed "I'm sorry but I don't think you have much say in the matter, think about it, it could be fun." **

**Sharpay shook her head "No! My friends are all here; my boyfriend that I love more then anything and happens to be the father of my baby is here, Ry's girlfriend is here, I'm not going." Her dad tried again to reach out to hug her but she ran out of the house slamming the door behind her.**

**Their mother looked from the door to her husband angrily. "I told you this whole thing was a stupid idea, but of course I was crazy to think you'd listen to me." Her father shook his head and hugged her "Once she finds out that Ryan is willing to move she'll change her mind." They heard someone clear their throat and turned to look at Ryan.**

**Ryan looked at his parents nervously "I agree with Sharpay, I don't want to move either." His dad took a step closer to him "This is a great job opportunity." Ryan nodded "Sure, it's a great opportunity for you, but what about us? Your two kids that do have a life and people here that we care about, did you ever stop to think about us?"**

**His dad nodded and looked at him angrily "Of course I did, this job will give you a better life, why can't you see that?" Ryan shrugged "Why can't you see that me and Sharpay have the life we want right here? And by making us move all you're going to do is make us unhappy and resent you." With that he turned and walked out the door, going to the one place that he knew Sharpay would be.**

**Troy got up from where he was sitting when he heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Ryan standing there. "Please tell me she's here?" Troy nodded and moved so he could come in "And she's crying almost as hard as Gabi, she was here when Shar said what was going on." Ryan nodded and walked into the living room where Gabi jumped and tackled him into a hug. "Please tell me you aren't really moving." Ryan hugged her back "Well I got into a fight sort of with our dad after Shar left but I'm not sure."**

**Sharpay looked up "I'm not moving Ry. I don't care what mom and dad say, I can't leave everyone, I'll figure something out." Ryan sat down beside her "No you won't, we will. I'm not moving either, it isn't fair to make us move and we technically don't have to go." They all sat around and talked until they heard another knock at the door. Troy went to answer it again and came back with Sharpay and Ryan's parents. "Can we talk to the two of you alone?" They both got up and Troy took them into a room where they could talk, he gave Sharpay's hand a squeeze telling her he was there for her and left.**

**Both Sharpay and Ryan stood there staring at their parents until their dad cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, when I got the job offer I was just so happy that I had got it that I didn't think of the two of you." Sharpay looked up "So what are you going to do?" Their mom smiled slightly "Me and your father are going to California, but seeing as how we own the house we live in, selling it would be too big a hassle, you and Ryan can live there."**

**Ryan thought for a second "Sounds good to me, are we still going to see you guys?" Their dad nodded "Of course, every second week-end, and we'll call every time we have the chance." They all made the arrangements and their parents left the room and went home. Troy and the gang came upstairs and looked at the two of them expectantly "So?" Gabi asked nervously "We're not moving, our parents are, but we get the house to ourselves." Ryan said smiling. Gabi hugged him and Sharpay ran and hugged Troy.**

**Yippee, no cliffy…I have a poll for you guys. What should happen with the new house arrangement? A) Nothing, they stay living together alone. B) Troy and Gabi move in C) The gang move in together, or D) One person moves in. Let me know what you want in your reviews...thanks again for reading**


	9. Chapter 9 Boy or Girl and Arrangements

**Chapter 9-Boy or Girl and Arrangements**

**Thanks to all who voted, you'll see what the outcome is later in the chapter. This chapter takes place when Sharpay is a little over 3 months pregnant**

**The whole gang, including Troy's parents were sitting around the living room staring at the door anxiously. Troy and Sharpay were at an appointment and would be back any minute. "Are they back yet?" Chad asked for the hundredth time. Ryan shook his head, obviously getting annoyed "No, not yet."**

**After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, the door opened and Troy and Sharpay walked in. Everyone looked at them expectantly "Well?" asked Taylor standing up. "Well what?" asked Troy innocently. "What is it?" "What's what?" Troy asked grinning while Sharpay tried not to laugh "IS YOUR DAMN BABY A BOY OR A GIRL!?" Taylor yelled jumping up and down. Troy looked at Sharpay and she nodded "It's a boy." He said finally.**

**Everyone stood up and said their congratulations. "I'm going to have a nephew." Ryan said grinning happily. He went up and hugged Sharpay then shook Troy's hand. Gabi squealed and gave them a hug again "This is just so exciting, we're going to have a baby in the gang." Troy nodded and then looked over at his parents "Hey mom, dad, can I talk to you for a second." His parents nodded and they left the room. **

"**Yeah, Ryan I need to talk to you as well." Sharpay said grabbing his arm and pulling him outside "Excuse us for a minute." Once they were outside Ryan sat down on the steps "What did you want to talk about?" Sharpay sat down beside him "Troy and I were talking while we were waiting for our turn at the doctor; I think he should move in Ry, he is the father of this baby and he wants to be there." **

**Ryan thought about this for a second and then smiled "Sure, if his parents say yes then why not? Speaking of people moving in, Gabi has been having some home issues and I was wondering if she could move in too." Sharpay nodded right away "Of course, how fair would it be if my boyfriend moved in but your girlfriend didn't." They hugged and went back inside.**

**In the kitchen with Troy and his parents, they were having a similar conversation "I don't know Troy, living with your girlfriend and her brother." His mom said looking skeptical. "C'mon mom, it's not like I'd be all that far away. Besides I want to be there for Sharpay everyday, not just when I can see her." His mom was about to say something when his dad cut in "He's old enough Alyssa, he knows responsibility and he really wont be far away." His mom sighed "Alright, you can move in with her."**

**Troy and his parents walked back into the living room and Sharpay looked at him and he nodded. She squealed and ran to hug him, then hugged his parents. Everyone looked at the two of them confused so Ryan said "Troy is going to move in with me and Shar." Sharpay nodded and looked at Gabi smiling "And if you don't want to live at home anymore, you're welcome to move in as well." Gabi looked shocked "Seriously?" Both Sharpay and Ryan both nodded "Of course, what do you say?" Gabi smiled happily "Duh, of course I'll move in too, anywhere is better then there."**

**Troy turned to look at the gang "We're going to need your help to move and stuff; we only have week-ends." Jason laughed "We only need one week-end, all of us will help and it's not that much stuff that needs to move." Troy shrugged "I guess you do have a point." Chad nodded "Of course he does, but little Miss Sharpay isn't allowed to do anything."**

**Sharpay glared at him "And why not?" Chad shook his head "And you thought I was slow…your pregnant, heavy lifting isn't good for you." Taylor smiled "You do have a soft side after all." She gave him a hug and a kiss and smiled "We'll make sure she doesn't try anything." For the rest of the day the gang just talked and made plans to move Troy and Gabi on the week-end.**

**Alright, no cliffy this chappy…but knowing****me who knows how long I'll let that last. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love you all.**


	10. Chapter 10 Having Fun

**Chapter 10-Having fun**

**Hey guys, thanks again for sticking with me. I'm glad you've liked what I've got so far. This chapter takes place at 4 months pregnant.**

**Disclaimer: Man I just realized I've forgotten these last few chapters...I don't own anything…ever**

**Sharpay groaned and rolled over, she turned off the alarm clock and looked over at Troy. "Troy, it's time to get up, we have to get to school." Troy shook his head sleepily "No, let's skip school today." Sharpay laughed "How about we don't and say we did." Troy sat up slightly "Oh come on, do something rebellious." Sharpay quirked an eyebrow and looked down "And getting pregnant at this age isn't rebellious enough?" Troy tilted his head to the side thinking "Nope, because although getting pregnant was rebellious, it wasn't intentional, skipping is intentional therefore making it slightly more rebellious."**

**Sharpay pretended to think for a moment before getting up from the bed "Nope, now get up." Troy reached up and grabbed her carefully around the waist and pulled her back down beside him "Neverrrr." Sharpay giggled and curled up into him "Fine, I guess we don't have to go today. What'll missing one day hurt?" Troy grinned happily and they both went back to sleep.**

**About 2 hours later both Troy and Sharpay were awake and ready for the day. While she was brushing her hair Troy came up behind her and gave her a hug "So, didn't I tell you that the extra two hours sleep would be awesome?" Sharpay nodded "Yeah, yeah…don't rub it in. I admit that you had a brilliant idea…for once." Troy pretended to be hurt and walked off into the bedroom pouting.**

**Sharpay ran into the bedroom and sat down on the bed beside him "Trooooy? I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" Troy shrugged "Go out to dinner with me tonight?" Sharpay smiled "That I can do, can we watch a movie for now though? I'm kind of bored." Troy nodded "Go pick what movie you want to see." Sharpay disappeared downstairs but came back up a minute later with a movie in her hand.**

**Troy was already sprawled out on his bed "What movie did you pick?" she held up the case "A Cinderella Story." Troy rolled his eyes "I should have guessed. You did buy it so you could watch it over here anytime you wanted." Sharpay nodded and out the movie in, then she lay down on the bed beside Troy. Once the movie was done Sharpay got up off the bed "I'm going to go take a shower to get ready for this dinner."**

**Later that night they were sitting down at the restaurant they went to on their first date "I haven't been to this restaurant in so long." Sharpay said looking around. Troy nodded and they ordered their food. They talked about random things while they ate until Troy took her hand and smiled "I'm really glad we have the time to just spend together." Sharpay smiled too, but looked confused when she felt something in her hand after he let go.**

**She opened her hand and saw a small ring "What's this?" Troy shrugged "Some call it a promise ring; I'm giving it to you as a promise that I'll always be here to take care of you and the baby…always." Sharpay wiped tears from her eyes and leaned over the table to give him a kiss. "So do you still think it was a bad idea to skip school?" Troy asked taking a sip of his drink. **

**Sharpay shook her head and smiled "No, now I think it was a very very good idea." They talked for a bit longer and then left to go home. Once they got there, they saw a not from Ryan and Gabi saying that they were out for the night and would be back late. Sharpay finished reading the note and then looked at Troy and he nodded. They ran upstairs and spent the perfect night to end the perfect day.**

**Ok, so I did a whole Troypay day for 2 reasons. 1) A certain someone asked for more Troy in the story...so here you go. And 2) Because I have something very interesting happening with them next chappy. Reviews are lovely**


	11. Chapter 11 Bad News

**Chapter 11-Bad News**

**Woo, this story is doing so much better then I thought it would. Thanks so much. This chapter is when Sharpay is 5 months pregnant.**

**The gang walked out of East High arguing about what they should do. "I think we should go see a movie." Chad said grabbing Taylor's bag. Jason shook his head "Nah, we should go like bowling or something." Kelsi laughed "You don't want to see me bowl, I'm horrible. I think we should go to eat somewhere." They all argued for a few minutes until Sharpay spoke up "Would you all knock it off? Why don't we meet back at our house in an hour and we'll just chill there."**

**Everyone seemed to agree on that so they all went their separate ways. 20 minutes later Sharpay was rushing around trying to find her brush "Where is it Troy?" Troy looked up at her confused "Where's what?" Sharpay glared at him "My brush, haven't you been listening to me?" Troy shook his head grinning "Not really." He looked around "But something tells me that if you go into the bathroom you'll find your brush where you left it this morning."**

**Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him and went and finished getting ready, A few minutes later Gabi knocked on the door and walked in "Hey guys, Ryan wanted to know if you were almost ready so I decided to come up here and find out." Troy laughed "I'm ready; It's Shar that's taking forever." Sharpay walked out of the bathroom "Oh bite me, I'm done, so there."**

**They went downstairs and saw Ryan sitting on the couch "It's about time you three got down here." The girls stuck their tongue out at him and Troy just shrugged "Let's just go out in the back." They walked out back and two by two the whole gang started showing up until everyone was sitting around doing nothing."**

"**This is the perfect way to spend the time after a hard day of school." Chad said lying on a pool chair. Taylor looked over at him confused "We're not even doing anything." Chad smiled "Exactly my point." He said winking at her. Sharpay was lounging around a floater thing in the pool and Kelsi swam over to her "So how's the baby business going?" Sharpay got out of the pool and lay down beside Troy "It's going well, at least now there's no more morning sickness." Troy laughed "Yeah, now all that's wrong is the cravings and the mood swings." **

**Sharpay smacked him on the arm and he grinned "Oh well, I Know it's all going to be worth it when he's born." Jason nodded smiling "You chose a name yet?" Sharpay looked over at Troy "We have a few; we just want to wait until he's born to see which one suits him best." Kelsi smiled "That does make the most sense. He's healthy though right?"**

**Troy nodded "Yeah, when we went to the appointment last week the doctor said that everything looked good, we're doing everything he's telling us to do so that's good news." Taylor stood up "I can't wait until he's born, then we can all meet the first gang baby." Gabi laughed and shook her head "That sounds horrible, it sounds like the baby is going to be a gang member or something when he grows up." Ryan put his arm around Gabi "Not if any of us have anything to say about it right guys?" Everyone nodded and then Jason got up "I think it's time we go, we do have some homework to do." He helped Kelsi up and then hugged everyone.**

**Troy got up as well "I'm going to drive Taylor and Chad to his house and then I'll be right back ok?" Sharpay nodded and gave him a kiss "Love you." Troy smiled "Love you too." He walked over to his car where Chad and Taylor were waiting and got in. In minutes everyone except for Ryan, Gabi and Sharpay were gone.**

**Gabi yawned and looked at the two of them "Let's go inside, we have to eat something." Ryan mocked saluted her grinning "Yes Ma'am." They walked inside and sat down on the couch not moving. Sharpay looked over at Gabi "I thought we had to eat something." Gabi shrugged "Too lazy to get up to make anything."**

**Sharpay laughed and they sat there in silence for a few more minutes. Just as they were about to get up and make something to eat the phone rang. Sharpay went over and answered it "Hello?" "Sharpay?" A woman said from the other line "Mrs. Bolton? Is that you?" "Sharpay…Troy has been in an accident…."**

**Hidesdon't hurt me...please...I had to do something. Too many chappy's with no cliffy…hopefully you keep reviewing. Love Ya'll **


	12. Chapter 12 Hoping For a Miracle

**Chapter 12-Hoping For a Miracle**

**Well, you all wanted me to update very soon, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks and is too short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM…if I did I wouldn't have to go to school**

**Sharpay sat down on the couch staring at the wall "Your joking right? Please tell me you're joking." Mrs. Bolton sniffed on the other end "I wish I was. He's at the General Hospital; I take it your going to see him." "Of course, thank you for telling me, I'll see you there." She hung up the phone and continued staring at the wall not saying anything.**

**Gabi came into the living room and looked at Sharpay "What's going on, who was that on the phone?" Sharpay looked up and Gabi and broke down crying. Gabi immediately ran and sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her "What happened?" "Troy…accident…hospital." Was all Sharpay could get out but it was enough for Gabi.**

"**Ryan, let's go, we're going to the hospital." Ryan came in looking confused "Why?" Gabi helped Sharpay stand up "Troy got into an accident." She helped Sharpay get to the car with Ryan following behind, locking the door. Gabi somehow got to the hospital without getting a ticket for speeding and pulled up in front of the hospital letting Sharpay and Ryan out. They walked to the reception desk and Sharpay started ringing the little bell "Where is he?" she asked still ringing the bell. **

**Ryan grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting the bell anymore and looked at the confused receptionist "We're looking for Troy Bolton. He was in an accident not long ago." The nurse looked at her papers and nodded "He's still in surgery, can I show you where the waiting room is?" Ryan nodded and took Sharpay's hand as they followed her down the hall. Gabi showed up a few minutes later and sat on Sharpay's other side. Jack and Alyssa came into the room as well holding coffee "We figured you'd need this." They all took the coffee gratefully and settled in for a long wait.**

**After what seemed like hours a doctor finally came out and looked at everyone (the gang had shown up a while ago) "How is he?" Jack asked standing up, along with everyone else. "He's stable, but in a coma. He's very lucky he isn't dead." Jack sighed "Can we go see him?" The doctor nodded "But not too many people at once." Sharpay looked at the Boltons "You go, he's your son." They smiled gratefully and walked into the room.**

**Everyone looked over at Sharpay and she stared at the wall "I can't go in there." Chad looked over "Why not?" Sharpay shrugged "I can't see him like that, I just can't do it." Jason reached over Ryan and squeezed her hand "Yes you can, he needs you right now, maybe if you talk to him he'll wake up from this whole thing." Sharpay shook her head and walked away.**

**A little while later Sharpay heard a Code Blue announcement, but thought nothing of it since the doctors has said Troy was stable, until she saw Jason walking towards her looking at the ground "What's wrong Jason?" Jason took her hand "They…they almost lost him Sharpay, he flat lined and they almost lost him. You have to go in there and see him. I know how hard it is, I was in there, but I also know you'll regret it if you don't and something happens."**

**Sharpay hugged him and then went into the hospital again. She stood outside his room and took a deep breath, and then she walked inside. There was Troy lying on the bad, slightly pale from the loss of blood, bandages on his chest, and cuts and bruises everywhere. She sat down at the chair by the bed and gently took his hand.**

"**Hey Troy, I know I didn't come in here right away. Don't think it was because of you I just knew that if I saw you in here then this was real and not some horrible nightmare." She was quiet for a second, listening to the beep of the heart monitor "You need to wake up, you hear me? I need you to wake up." She started crying but continued talking anyway "I love you and I swear that if you die I'm going to be right behind you. I can't live without you."**

**With that she completely broke down, she was crying into her arms when she heard a soft, very familiar voice say "You know I hate it when you cry."**

**Woo…two guesses as to who said that******** and you guys thought I'd actually kill him off. Anyway…reviews are lovely**


	13. Chapter 13 Recovery

**Chapter 13-Recovery**

**I'm glad you guys liked last chapter, this is a bit different then other chappie's cuz it takes place two weeks after Troy woke up, but Sharpay is 6 months pregnant…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own nothing then, and I own nothing now, so sad.**

**Sharpay walked into the hospital taking the same route she had taken many times over the last two weeks. She walked into Troy's room and saw him talking to the doctor with a smile on his face. She walked up to the bed and the doctor smiled at her "Hey Sharpay, I was just telling Troy here how if all the tests look good we'll release him from the hospital today." Sharpay smiled and sat down in the chair by his bed "That's awesome news, when will you get the results back?" The doctor looked at the paper "An hour or so, well I'll leave you two to talk."**

**The doctor left and Troy looked over at Sharpay "How are you today?" Sharpay smiled "I'm good, better now that you're going to leave this hospital, I hate it here." Troy tilted his head to the side "Why?" Sharpay shrugged "It's a reminder that I almost lost you, I don't want to keep remembering it." Troy grabbed her hand "I'm ok though, I promised I'd always be there, I even gave you a promise ring." She looked down at the ring and smiled. He lifted her chin and made her look at him "I don't intend to break my promise" **

**An hour or so later, the doctor came in and looked at them both "Alright, I got the test results back and it looks like your good to go. Just get dressed and sign the release papers and your free to leave." Once the doctor left Troy started getting his shirt back on (Ooh...shirtless Troy…Woot) with a bit of help from Sharpay. She held his hand and they walked out of the room and to the front desk. Troy signed all the papers he needed too and they walked out of the hospital.**

**Outside he saw the gang and his parents standing around waiting for him. "Troy! So they did let you out today? Sharpay said they might but she wasn't sure." Kelsi said once she saw him walk out. Each person came up and either gave him a hug or shook his hand saying how happy they were that he was ok. When everyone had said something, Troy pulled Gabi off to the side "Sharpay told me how much you had helped her these last two weeks." Gabi shrugged "She's one of my best friends; I know she'd do the same for me."**

**Troy nodded "Probably, but I wanted to thank you anyway, it means a lot to me that you helped her as much as you did. So thank you." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going over and hugging Sharpay from behind. "Dude, as soon as you can play again we're so having a guys versus girls basketball game. They all already agreed to it, including Sharpay." Chad said patting him on the back. Troy grinned "Right on, the doctor says I'll be able to play within a week. I can't wait; I'm probably going to be bored the whole time."**

"**With Sharpay and Gabi around? That's somewhat unlikely." Ryan said laughing, which earned him a slap from both Gabi and Sharpay. Troy tried to stifle a laugh "I guess you have a point." Out of nowhere Taylor looked up at Troy "We were all worried about you, you know. We weren't sure if you were going to make it. I'm glad you're ok." Troy nodded "It's going to take more then a silly little car accident to kill me. I aint going nowhere unless I'm kicking and screaming." Everyone started laughing and then Jason grabbed the basket-ball Chad was holding "I think it would be smart if we got out of the parking lot personally."**

**Kelsi nodded in agreement "Where should we go?" Troy shrugged "Who cares? As long as I get away from this hospital I don't care where we go." "I think we should just go and sit around, maybe watch a movie." Chad said taking the ball back." Everyone agreed and went to their cars after agreeing to meet up at Sharpay and Ryan's house."**

**The gang spent the rest of the day just chilling at the house; finally it was time to go. Everyone was getting ready to leave and Troy looked at Sharpay "I'm going to drive Taylor and Chad home, I'll be back soon." Sharpay immediately tensed up, remembering the last time he said that. Troy saw that and gave her a hug "I'll be back in 10 minutes…I promise." She nodded and Troy left.**

**True to his word, 10 minutes later Sharpay saw Troy's car pull into the driveway and he got out. She ran and gave him a hug "See? Told you I'd be back in 10 minutes."**

**Awww…I figured I might as well make it end cutely...after the drama I just caused…reviews are lovely.**


	14. Chapter 14 Bonding With His Mom

**Chapter 14- Bonding With His Mom**

**Hey everyone thanks again for all the great reviews. They mean a lot to me. Sharpay is now in her 7****th**** month by the way. Getting closer.**

**Disclaimer: I only dream of owning HSM.**

**Sharpay came down the stairs one Monday morning mumbling and grumbling. Troy heard her coming and looked up "Good morning to you to sunshine. What's the matter?" Sharpay sat down and sighed "If I get any bigger I'm going to fall over." Ryan laughed and swirled his cereal around "At least you don't have to go to school anymore, the doctor said you have to stay home from now until the baby is born." Sharpay nodded "I know, but it's just as boring staying home all day doing nothing. Everyone else is at school so I have nobody to talk to."**

**Troy took his plate and put it in the sink "I'll call my mom, I'm sure she won't mind coming over and keeping you company." He left the room and Sharpay finished eating. He came back in and put the phone down "She said she'd be over in an hour, she's going to stay with you until we get home from school so you won't be alone and bored." Sharpay smiled and hugged him "Thank you for calling her." Troy smiled and hugged her back "It's no problem, but we have to go…I'll see you later. Love you." "Love you too." She said just before he shut the door.**

**Sharpay started doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, before she knew it Troy's mom was knocking on the door. She hurried over and opened it, giving his mother a hug before closing the door behind her. "Wow, you've been busy I see." His mother said looking around the kitchen. Sharpay shrugged "It's weird; I can't seem to sit down." Troy's mom nodded knowingly "I was the same way when I was this far along with Troy, I could never sit down. Jack would try and make me sit, but it just wouldn't work."**

**Sharpay giggled and went over to get something to drink for the both of them "How did you deal with it? I'm afraid I'm going to do so much that I'm going to run out of things to do." Alyssa shook her head "No, it doesn't matter what you've done, you'll always find something to do. I would do things over and over again because I needed to be doing something." Sharpay sat down at the table with the drinks "Thank you for coming over here today. It just gets so boring being here alone. I never thought I would say it, but I wish I was in school right now."**

**Alyssa thought for a second and then grabbed Sharpay's hand "Come on, we're going out." Sharpay grabbed her coat and locked the door "Where are we going?" Alyssa shrugged "Who knows, who cares? Let's just drive, see where we end up. I know first hand that sitting inside doing nothing will drive you crazy slowly." They got into the car and drove to the mall. "Let's go shopping, for you, Troy and the baby. Troy and the others won't be back for another 4 hours. Let's have some fun." **

**They spent the next two hours walking in and out of every store in the mall, picking up things they liked or thought was cute. They went to the food court and ordered a salad and bottle of water each "This has been really fun, I haven't done this in a really long time." Alyssa said reaching for her water. Sharpay nodded "I didn't think it would be as fun right now, but I guess I was defiantly wrong about that."**

"**So, have you and Troy picked a name yet for the baby?" Alyssa asked as she finished her salad. Sharpay smiled "We have two names, but we don't want to tell anyone until we see the baby and pick the name that goes the best. We told the gang the same thing. Gabi has been trying to get it out of us though." Alyssa laughed "I would try, but I know what it's like being pregnant and irritable."**

**Sharpay got quiet and Alyssa looked at her "What's the matter?" Sharpay shrugged "I don't know, I was just thinking, what if I'm a bad mother. I don't know if I'm cut out for this." Alyssa scooted her chair so that it was right beside Sharpay's "You and Troy love each other, and you'll both love this baby more then life. Of course you're going to make mistakes, every new parent does. But as long as you try, and love that baby and Troy unconditionally, everything will be ok." Sharpay smiled and gave her a hug "Thank you." **

**They finished eating, threw out their garbage and then left the mall. They got to the house the same time that Troy and the others did "And where did you two go?" Troy asked once they were out of the car. Sharpay giggled "We went shopping, it was so much fun." Troy looked at his mother gratefully and they all walked into the house.**

**I am so glad you all like this story; I enjoy writing so it makes me happy to know you guys like reading it. Keep the reviews coming. I love you all.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Arrival

**Chapter 15-The Arrival**

**Next chapter coming at ya…I'm seriously really happy you all like this story. At first I wasn't sure if anyone would. So thanks. Sharpay is 8 months this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owed HSM.**

**Troy pulled into the driveway and honked the horn. He had just come back from getting the groceries and needed help toy bring them all in. Ryan and Gabi got up right away, but Sharpay got up slowly holding her stomach. Ryan noticed this and pulled her off to the side "You alright Shar?" Sharpay took a deep breath "The baby is doing something, I'm not sure what. It just hurts a bit, that's all." Ryan nodded and helped her back to the couch "Just sit here, I'll let Troy know what's going on." **

**Ryan walked outside and grabbed a few bags from Gabi "Sharpay's got some stomach pain so I told her to stay sitting down." Troy nodded and walked into the house, he put the bags he was holding in the kitchen and then walked back into the living room. Sharpay smiled at him "Hey you, how are you doing?" he asked kneeling in front of her. Sharpay shrugged "If my stomach would stop hurting, I'd be fine." Gabi came and sat down beside her and Troy left to help Ryan put the stuff away.**

**Suddenly Sharpay hurried into the bathroom, leaving Gabi confused. "Gabi! Get in here for a second." She called a minute later, and Gabi went running in. A few seconds later she came running out of the bathroom and into the kitchen almost running into Ryan. "Whoa, where's the fore Gabi?" he asked after stopping her from falling. Gabi stood up and shook her head "No fire….baby! Sharpay's water broke in the bathroom, we've go to get her to the hospital." Troy ran out and into the bathroom, picking Sharpay up and looked at Ryan "Call the hospital, tell Dr Jovels that we're on our way."**

**Once Ryan hung up they all ran to Troy's car and Gabi jumped into the driver's seat. She drove very fast to the hospital and dropped Troy and Sharpay at the front and went to park. They walked into the hospital and saw the doctor waiting for them. "Hello, are you ready to have a baby Sharpay?" Sharpay got onto the stretcher and shook her head "No, not really." The doctor followed the up to a room "I'm just going to check are many centimeters dilated you are." She did a quick check and smiled "6 centimeters, this just might be a fast labor." Sharpay nodded "That's goo- Owww!" she was cut off by a contraction.**

**Gabi and Ryan came into the room and stood beside the bed "Do you need me to do anything?" Troy nodded "Our parents, and the gang need to know." Gabi looked at Ryan "I'll call the gang, you call the parents." They both left the room and Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand, breathing through another contraction. An hour later, the doctor came back in "Time for another check." This time she looked at them both and smiled happily "9 centimeters, time to move you to delivery, Troy you can join us once you change into scrubs." **

**10 minutes later, Troy was back by Sharpay's side holding her hand. The doctor looked at Sharpay "Next contraction, I need you to push with Troy counting down from 10 alright?" They both nodded and in a minute there was another contraction and Sharpay grabbed his hand tightly "OK Sharpay, push." Sharpay pushed and Troy counted down. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" at one Sharpay stopped pushing, breathing heavily. "Alright Sharpay, again." She pushed again and the doctor smiled "There's the head, I just need one more push." Sharpay leaned back against the bed "I can't do it anymore, it hurts." **

**Troy brushed her hair from her face and leaned close to her ear and whispered "You're the strongest person I know, you can do this, one more push and our son will be in your arms. I know you can do this." He kissed her on the forehead and she nodded "Alright" She pushed with all she had, squeezing Troy's hand hard. Finally she heard a baby's cry and she fell back onto the bed sweating and tired, but happy. She felt Troy let go of her hand to go and cut the cord. The doctor cleaned up the baby and put him in her arms "Congratulations, your son is healthy."**

**Sharpay looked down at her and Troy's son and smiled up and Troy. "We did it." Troy kissed her "No, you did it…and when I can feel my hand again I'll go out and let the gang know." Sharpay giggled and Troy kissed her and the baby on the head then left the room, his boyish grin plastered to his face. **

**Taylor heard the door open and looked up "Is the baby here?" Everyone stood up and Troy nodded grinning "Yup, and he's healthy." Kelsi, Gabi and Taylor all squealed "Can we see him?" Troy nodded "Of course, come on in." He stopped his parents outside and gave them a hug "I never thanked you for everything. Thank you." Jack smiled "It's nothing; now let's go see this son of yours."**

**Everyone walked into the room and saw Sharpay smiling tiredly holding the baby. Ryan gave her a hug and looked at the baby "He's a very cute baby." Troy nodded and picked him up from Sharpay "He is isn't he?" Alyssa smiled "He really is." Jason watched the happy family and then asked "So what did you decide to name him?" Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and smiled before Troy said "His name is…"**

**Mini cliffy…I have a name just didn't feel like telling anyone yet…review and I'll think about updating again today. Love you all.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Arrival Part 2

**Chapter 16-The Arrival Part 2**

**Here you guys go, I'm so sorry I couldn't update earlier, I was just really busy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here except the story idea is mine.**

**Sharpay looked from the baby in Troy's arms to all their friends and family "His name is Riley, Riley Daniel Bolton." Jack looked at him and smiled "I think Riley is a perfect name." Everyone agreed and the nurse came in "I'm sorry but I have to move Miss Evans to another room. I need everyone other then the baby and the father to leave, you may see them again once they are settled into the new room." The gang and the parents said goodbye and herded out into the hall. The nurse brought Sharpay into a separate room and let them be alone for a few minutes.**

**When the nurse was gone Troy sat down on the bed beside Sharpay "You did an amazing job, I'm so proud of you." Sharpay smiled "Thank you isn't he perfect?" Troy nodded "He is, with you as a mother he couldn't be anything but." Sharpay blushed "That's sweet." She gave him a kiss and then looked at the door "You should go everyone that it's ok to come back in." Troy kissed her again and left the room. He came back in a few minutes later with everyone following behind him.**

**Ryan let go of Gabi's hand and walked over to the bed "Can I hold him Shar?" Sharpay nodded and handed him Riley "Of course you can, he's your nephew." She looked over at Troy and he nodded. "Hey Gabi, Chad can you two come over here for a sec?" she asked sitting up. They both went over to the bed and Troy smiled "We want you both to be Riley's godparents." Gabi gasped and Chad looked at them both shocked "A-are you sure?" Gabi asked.**

**Both Troy and Sharpay nodded "Of course we're sure, you're my best friend and Chad is Troy's best friend, it makes sense." Sharpay said smiling. Chad looked at Riley and then back at the couple "Isn't being a godparent a big deal? Are you sure I'm the one you want to pick?" Troy nodded "Yes we are, we trust you with Riley and we know that if anything happened to us you'd both take care of him. Will you do it?"**

**Gabi nodded hugging both Sharpay and Troy "I would be honored to be Riley's godmother, thank you so much for asking me." Chad smiled and hugged Sharpay and shook Troy's hand "Of course I'll be Riley's godfather, I'm honored that you chose me, I won't let you down. Thank you." Sharpay smiled "We have no doubt that you won't let us down." She tried to hide a yawn, but Jason caught on to it "I think we should go and let Sharpay get some sleep. I can only imagine how tired she is right about now."**

**Sharpay shook her head "I may be tired, but it's a good tired, it's an amazing feeling." Kelsi hugged her and stood up "You still need to get some sleep, you've had a long day." Everyone said their goodbyes and promised to be back the next day, once they were all gone, Troy closed the room door and looked at Sharpay "I love you so much, did you know that?" Sharpay nodded "I do, but a girl never gets tired of hearing it." Troy laughed "I'll be happy to say it as often as you'd like, but not right now. Right now you need to get some sleep." Sharpay shook her head and pouted "I don't want to sleep." Troy smiled and sat down in the chair "You might not want to, but you have too." Sharpay patted the bed beside her "I'll sleep if you come lie here beside me."**

**Troy sighed and got up, lying down beside her and wrapping his arms around her. After a few minutes he heard he steady breathing and knew she was asleep. He laughed quietly" Didn't want to sleep huh?" he whispered quietly. He kissed her forehead and watched her sleep for a few minutes before falling asleep himself, happier then he'd ever been in his life.**

**Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get this chapter up and stuff, next one will be long I promise. Love you all.**


	17. Chapter 17 Graduation

**Chapter 17-Graduation **

**Okay, this takes place a month after Riley was born, I really wanted to get them out of school so the fun can begin, glad you all like the name and everything. Thank you all for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own anything**

**Sharpay, Troy and the gang were sitting in the cafeteria eating when the principal came up to the table "Miss Montez, you have finished your valedictorian speech right?" Gabi nodded "Yes I have, I'm sure everyone will enjoy it." The principal nodded and walked away. Taylor sighed "Can you believe that after tonight we won't be in high school anymore?" Sharpay shook her head "I wasn't really in school that much though." Jason laughed "Yeah, but Troy made sure to get your work everyday so that you wouldn't fall behind and still be able to graduate."**

**Sharpay smiled "I know, and I'm very grateful, to all of you, I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you." Kelsi got up and hugged her "It was no problem, look what we got out of it, Riley is the first gang baby, and he's absolutely adorable." Troy nodded "He has the blonde hair, just like Shar does." "He also has these amazingly blue eyes, you can just get lost in them." Sharpay said looking over at Kelsi and she smiled "Wonder who he gets those from." Everyone looked at Troy and he looked confused "Huh?" They all laughed and continued talking.**

**At the end of the day Troy ran up to Sharpay "I have to go somewhere with Chad and Jason before I head home, do you want me to pick up Riley on the way back, or are you going to get him." Sharpay thought for a second and then said "Can you pick him up? I have a hair appointment for grad in like 10 minutes; bring your parents to the house too." Troy nodded, kissed her quickly and ran off. Sharpay watched him run off and shook her head laughing.**

**20 minutes later Troy pulled up in front of his parent's house, got out of the car, and knocked on the door. Jack opened it and smiled "Troy, we were wondering when you were going to show up, we thought you'd forgotten about us." Troy shook his head "Couldn't have done that, my son is here and that wouldn't go over well with Sharpay." Jack laughed and went and got Riley, he came back and handed him to Troy "We'll be down in a second, just getting ready for your big day."**

**Eventually they were back at the house and Troy and Ryan were downstairs, they both had their hair spiked (I'm going with the HSM 2 look for Troy) Troy was wearing black jeans, a white T-shirt with a black button up shirt with the first few buttons undone. Ryan was wearing a blue suit with a blue hat and they were standing at the stairs waiting for Sharpay and Gabi to make an appearance. Sharpay stood at the top of the stairs wearing a dark blue knee length dress and white heels, her hair was up in a bun and she was smiling. **

**Troy turned around and was amazed at what he saw, to him she looked like amazing and he smiled, moving to grab her hand as she came down the stairs "You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear, they moved aside and Ryan took Troy's place as Gabi took Sharpay's at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a red dress (think we're all in this together) red heels and her hair was curly. Ryan smiled and took her hand. Alyssa got up off the couch and smiled "Pictures!"**

**After about 10 minutes of pictures they finally left the house and headed for the school. Once they were there the met up with the gang and got their gowns and hats and lined up. Once everyone was sitting down, the principal stood up "I want to thank all of you for coming today and joining us in celebrating all the achievements that these wonderful students have accomplished. To start things off I would like to ask Gabriella Montez to come up and say her speech as the valedictorian."**

**Gabi stood up and made her way to the front and smiled "We say every year how we can't wait for school to finish, we say we want to graduate and never look at school again, but now that it's actually happening, we'd all give anything for one more day here. We wish for another day because we know that as long as we're in high school our life is predictable and we know our friends will be there for us. Once we go off to college or wherever we're going, the familiarity disappears and we may never see each other again. These years have been the best of my life and I'm so happy to be here to see all my friends graduate, every single person here deserves to be up here and I'm glad we're all sharing this together. Congrats you guys, we actually did it."**

**The graduation went on until the principal got up again "Now to present a special person with a special award, I want to ask Mr. Jack Bolton to come up here." Jack got up and walked over to the podium "The person I'm presenting this award to is an amazing athlete, an amazing student, and also an amazing friend. He's led the Wildcats to back to back championships and has constantly shown the heart and spirit needed to be a successful team player. It gives me great pleasure to present the athlete of the year award to Troy Bolton."**

**Troy stood up and took the trophy, he gave his dad a hug and took his place in front of the podium "Thank you, first of all I need to let everyone know that it wasn't only me that won those championships, it was teammates as well, I'm only as good as they are. Also, I wouldn't have been able to do any of this if it wasn't for my dad; he pushed me sometimes but always had my best interests at heart. However, there have been a few times where I thought I couldn't do it and wanted to quit and one girl helped me out through everything. Sharpay helped me so much and believed in me when I didn't believe in myself." **

**He walked over and helped Sharpay stand up "Shar, I wouldn't have done so well in class, on the court on in my life if it wasn't for you. You mean everything to me and you've given me the greatest thing of all by giving me Riley. I love you and for the first time in my life I'm completely sure of what I want to do." He got down on one knee and her eyes widened in shock. "Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?" Sharpay couldn't say anything, all she did was hug him tightly and whisper "yes." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger and kissed her, they went back to their seats and the graduation continued, until it was finally over.**

**Wow, that sure did take a long time to write, I hope you guys like it. People were wondering when they were going to get engaged so I made it happen******** Keep reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18 Shopping

**Chapter 18-Shopping**

**This chappy takes place a month after they get engaged, that makes Riley a little over 3 months old. Thanks again so very much for reading, it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

**Troy woke up to Sharpay digging in the closet throwing random pieces of clothing everywhere "Shar? What are you doing?" he asked sleepily. Sharpay looked back at him "I have to go dress shopping with Gabi, Taylor and Kelsi today." Troy yawned and stretched "That's cool, have fun." Sharpay quirked an eyebrow "Don't you have to go shopping with the guys for tux's today?" Troy's eyes went wide and he jumped out of bed "I completely forgot." Sharpay giggled as she watched him run into the shower. **

**She was about to turn back to look in her closet again when she heard Riley crying. She walked over to his crib and picked him up "Hey baby, what's wrong? You hungry?" She carried him downstairs and got a bottle out of the refrigerator (I think it's around 5 or 6 months they start eating solid food) she sat down in the chair and put the bottle in his mouth. Troy came down just as she was finishing and smiled "Want any help? You still have to get dressed." Sharpay nodded "Can you burp him while I go get ready?" **

**Troy took Riley from her and she went upstairs. He started gently patting him on the back until he heard a little burp. He looked at Riley and smiled "I love you, did you know that little buddy? You're one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I'm new at the whole parent thing but I do know that I'm gonna do the best I can and I'm gonna protect you and your mom from everything bad." Riley smiled and him and Troy kissed his head. He stood up and moved to bring him back upstairs when he saw Sharpay standing in the doorway.**

**Troy jumped when he saw her "Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack." Sharpay giggled "Sorry, I heard what you just said, that was really sweet of you." Troy shrugged "I guess, my parents should be here in about 10 minutes so we'll be able to go then." Gabi came downstairs and walked into the kitchen "There you both are, I went into the room to see if you were ready to leave, but you weren't there." Troy handed her Riley "We just have to wait until my parents get here, then we can all leave at the same time." Gabi smiled, tickling Riley "Where are you and Ryan meeting Jason and Chad?" Troy looked out the window "Mr Tux. (My boyfriend used to live in the Albuquerque area, that really is a store, and I don't own it) Where are you girls going?" Sharpay went to open the door for Troy's parents.**

"**Casa Blanca Bridal Boutique. (Also a real place, don't own that either.) Jack, Alyssa, thanks for agreeing to watch Riley." Jack and Alyssa walked in "It's not a problem, go and have fun." Troy and Ryan said good-bye and left in Troy's car and Gabi and Sharpay left in Gabi's car. Troy pulled into the parking lot and he and Ryan got out. They met up with Jason and Chad at the front and walked into the store. As soon as they got in a girl walked up to them "Hello! And welcome to Mr. Tux. What are you here to get a tux for?" **

**Troy smiled "I'm getting married and we need tuxes." The saleslady nodded "Follow me please." The four guys followed her to a small area and she stopped pulling out a few tuxes "I need you to try these on." She handed them to Troy and he went into the changing room. He tried on all the ones she gave him and came back out "None of them fit right, or felt right." Jason wandered over to a shelf and pulled out a tux "What about this one?" The saleslady took it from him and handed it to Troy "This one just might work." Troy went back into the change room and tried it on, he came out wearing it and the lady smiled "I think we found the perfect one for you." Next she spent some time getting the right tuxes for the other guys. Finally it was done and she handed Troy a card "Come in to get them tailored to fit you next week." The guys nodded and left the building.**

**Meanwhile, at the wedding boutique Sharpay was getting frustrated "I'm never going to find the perfect dress!" Gabi flipped through a book and sighed "Don't think like that, we will find one for you." The owner of the boutique came back and looked at them "I am so sure I found the dress for you this time." Taylor looked up "How sure?" The lady smiled "I'd bet my reputation on it." The girls followed her curiously and Sharpay went into the change room. She came out a few minutes later and the girls just stared at her "What? Is it that bad? I swear if that lady lied I'm not going to be happy." Kelsi shook her head "I...It's absolutely gorgeous, you look amazing." The other girls agreed and Sharpay went to look in the mirror.**

**She gasped at what she saw. The dress was strapless, it fit her body perfectly, there were sparkles all along it and it was just the right length. "I think we found the perfect dress." Gabi said looking at her. Sharpay nodded "I'll take it." After they put a down payment on the dress they started looking for dresses for the girls. Sharpay disappeared down an aisle and Kelsi picked up a light blue dress "What about something like this?" Taylor inspected it "I think it's very pretty, I wonder what Sharpay would think." "I think she'd say it's amazing and that they were the dresses you were wearing." said Sharpay walking up to them. The dressed were light blue with small straps and the bottom was layered, the material fit close to your body hugging your curves (My aunts bridesmaids wore this, it was beautiful)**

**The guys and girls got back to the house around the same time "Hey guys, how was shopping for tuxes?" Chad shrugged "Troy's tux took the longest to find." Taylor nodded "Shar's dress took the longest too." Gabi poked Taylor "But it was soo worth it, the dress is amazing." Ryan wrapped his arms around Gabi "I can't wait to see you that day, you'll look beautiful." Gabi smiled and was about to say something when Troy came out holding Riley. "I think we should have some fun today, we had a long day." Everyone agreed and they all just talked and laughed the rest of the day**

**Another one down. If you have anything you want to see, feel free to tell me and I'll add it in. Thanks again for reviewing.**


	19. Chapter 19 Downtime

**Chapter 19-Downtime**

**Alright, so I got some suggestions and I must say that they were all good, I'll work as many of them as I can into this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: One day I might own something, but today isn't that day. I still own nothing**

**Ryan walked up the stairs and into his and Gabriella's room holding a tray of food. He put the tray down and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Wake up Gabi." Gabi groaned and looked at him "What's all this?" Ryan crawled onto the bed beside her "Troy and Sharpay went out shopping with Riley, which means we have the whole house to ourselves." They ate all the food on the tray while they talked. After they finished the food Gabi got up and stretched "We should take advantage of the pool while we have it all to ourselves." Ryan nodded "I couldn't agree more."**

**They changed into their swimming clothes and got to the bottom of the stairs "Race you to the pool." Gabi said running ahead of him. Ryan caught up with her and swung her around so that he was in the lead. He was almost at the pool when he felt Gabi jump on his back, so he sung her around so he was holding her bridal style and threw her into the pool. When Gabi came back up to the surface she glared at him "What the heck was that for?" Ryan laughed "I dunno, I felt like doing that I guess, besides why are you complaining? I helped you win"**

**Gabi smiled and Ryan jumped into the pool, they splashed around for an hour or so before just lounging around "We so owe them for this." Gabi said half asleep. Ryan nodded "I agree, I love you did you know that?" Gabi nodded "I did, I also know that I love you too." They lounged around for a bit and then decided to go in and watch a movie. Meanwhile at the mall Troy was being dragged all around a clothes store by Sharpay who was glad to have her normal figure back. "Geez Troy, would you at least try to keep up?" Troy, who was pushing the stroller, laughed "It's not my fault I'm pushing a stroller, why don't you just try on what you have in your hands?" Sharpay looked at the pile of clothes "Alright then, let's go." They headed off to the change room.**

"**I told you, it looks good Shar, why don't you just trust me?" Troy said feeding Riley. Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror "Because what do you know about what looks good?" She ran back into the change room and Troy sighed, looking down at Riley "Lesson number one about girls buddy, they take forever to get ready for dates and all that, and they love making us guys wait forever while they shop." Sharpay came out of the change room again, and when Troy looked up he couldn't stop staring at her. She was wearing a long blue dress and had a white jean jacket over it. She giggled at his reaction "Now I know I look good."**

**She walked back into the change room and Troy looked at Riley again "And lesson number two about girls, no matter how long they take getting ready or going shopping, in the end it's all worth it because they always look beautiful in the end." Riley just stared at Troy blinking before smiling and grabbing his finger with his hand. Sharpay came out with a few outfits and they made their way to the cash. When they got home they saw Gabi and Ryan lying side by side on the couch fast asleep with the movie credits playing.**

**Troy laughed quietly and turned off the movie, then he and Sharpay took Riley upstairs and started playing with him and his toys. Later on Gabi walked up the stairs to see Troy and Sharpay sitting side by side reading a kids book with Riley on Sharpay's lap. Gabi smiled and knocked quietly on the door, Troy looked up and motioned for her to go over quietly. "Looks like he's almost ready for a nap." Gabi whispered sitting beside Troy. Troy nodded "Yeah, he's had a long day." Gabi stroked Riley's hand "Thanks for giving me and Ryan some time alone, we really needed it." Sharpay shrugged "It was nothing." **

**Gabi stood up "But it wasn't, now me and Ryan are repaying the favor, you and Troy are officially kicked out of the house for at least two hours, go put Riley in his crib and get out." Troy got up and brought Riley over to his crib and laid him down inside, he and Sharpay gave him a kiss and went downstairs where Ryan and Gabi were waiting. "Alright, we have everything here under control, now out, and don't come back for 2 hours at least." Ryan said holding the door open for them. They got into Troy's car and Sharpay looked at him "Did we just get kicked out of our own house?"**

**Troy nodded "I do believe we did, so where should we go?" Sharpay shrugged "Near the water? Like we used to do?" Troy pulled up to the side of the road and they got out, walking to the area they always used to go to sit and talk. "Do you think we're doing a good job with Riley?" Sharpay asked as they sat down. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist "I think so, he doesn't seem unhappy, and he's healthy." Sharpay nodded but Troy could tell something else was wrong "What else is on your mind Pay?" Sharpay grabbed his free hand "Are you happy with the way your life has turned out? I mean your not even 19 yet and you're getting married and have a son." Troy smiled "Yea, I'm getting married to my soul mate, and I have a son that I love more then anything with that same girl, I have to say that yes, I am very happy with the way my life has turned out, as long as I'm with you I'm happy."**

**Sharpay laid her head on his shoulder and smiled "You're so sweet, but I'm glad you're happy, the last thing I want is for you to resent me for anything." Troy hugged her against him tightly "I could never resent you." They just stayed like that for a long time talking about random things and just enjoying each others company and thinking how lucky they are.**

**I've been very nice I think about not putting a lot of cliffy's in, but I'm not quite sure how long I'll let that last, I hope this chapter makes the people who suggested this stuff happy, still would love to hear suggestions. Love you all. **


	20. Chapter 20 Visits from the Parents

**Chapter 20-Visits from the Parents**

**Thanks again for reviewing, I got a few more suggestions and am going to try my best to write about them, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Just for the record, Riley was about 5 months last chapter, and he's a little over 7 months this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Troy woke up to hear Riley crying, he looked over at Sharpay and saw that she was still asleep so he quietly got out of bed and walked into Riley's room picking him up. "Hey little buddy? What's the matter?" As soon as Troy picked him up he stopped crying and Troy laughed "I think you just wanted someone to come and see you." He brought him downstairs and sat him in his highchair, and then he went and got a banana and cut a small piece off. "Let's see how you like bananas." He gave him the piece and watched as he slowly ate it and then smiled. Troy looked at the clock "Alright, so I got you to try the banana at 8, which means nothing other then what we know you can eat until 12." **

**They had been to the doctor and were told to try him with one new food at a time, that way if he had an allergic reaction they would know what caused it. Sharpay came down just as Troy fed Riley another piece of the banana and she sat beside him "Does he like bananas?" Troy nodded "Yea, he smiles every time I feed him a piece, we just have to see if he's allergic or not." They sat at the table talking and feeding Riley when they heard a knock at the door. Sharpay got up and walked down the hall to answer the door.**

**She opened the door and saw her mom and dad standing there smiling. "Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?" she asked moving out of the way to let them into the house. "We came here to see you, Troy and our grandson. We also heard you're getting married very soon, so we came down for that." Her father said giving her a hug. Sharpay lead them into kitchen and Troy turned around holding Riley "Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Evans." "Please, call us Rachel and Cory. Your about to become our son-in-law after all…Oh my, is that your baby?" Troy nodded and handed him to Rachel "This is Riley, Riley Daniel Bolton." Cory smiled "How old is he now?" Sharpay sat down with Troy beside her "He's 7 months."**

**Rachel sat down as well, still holding Riley "I'm so sorry we couldn't be here when he was born, we wanted to be but your father has been on a very big case and wasn't able to get time off until now." Sharpay smiled "It's ok, you're here now and that's the important part." Cory nodded and looked around "So where's your brother?" Sharpay laughed "Sleeping still, the lazy bones." Rachel gave Riley back to Troy and stood up "Well we have to wake him up, and you and I need to have a talk."**

**Sharpay nodded and followed her mom upstairs "What did you want to talk about?" Rachel shrugged "I just wanted to know how everything was going, you seem very happy, and you have the most adorable son ever." Sharpay smiled and nodded "I am happy, Riley is the best thing to ever happen to me and Troy is so great with him." Rachel reached over and gave her a hug "If you're happy then I'm happy, now let's go wake up your brother."**

**They went over to Ryan and Gabi's room and knocked on the door "What?" came Ryan's voice sleepily. Rachel laughed "Don't you talk to your mother like that." They heard some moving around and Ryan opened the door "Mom, what are you doing here." He gave her a hug and she smiled "Just came to visit, where's your darling girlfriend Gabi?" Gabi came out of the bedroom and was pulled into a hug by his mom "Gabi dear, how have you been." Gabi hugged back "Pretty good." They all went downstairs and spent the afternoon talking and catching each other up on their lives.**

**Later that night, Troy and Sharpay carried Riley upstairs and put him onto the floor. Troy got down and sat in front of him playing with the blocks and Sharpay sat beside Troy. "Where did your parents go?" Troy asked looking over. Sharpay put down the blocks she was holding "They went to visit with some friends; they should be back in a bit." Troy nodded and they went back to playing with Riley. Sharpay got up a bit later to get some pajamas for Riley when Troy whispered "Is he doing what it looks like he's doing?" Sharpay turned around and smiled brightly "Oh my god, it is, he's crawling." Sure enough, Riley was slowly but surely crawling over to where Troy was sitting.**

**Aww...Sorry this is short, but I wanted to get it up. Hope you enjoy everything, and how cute now that he's eating solid foods and crawling…our little baby is growing up sniffs Reviews are nice. Love ya.**


	21. Chapter 21 Problems Arise

**Chapter 21-Problems Arise**

**I'm glad you all liked last chapter, this chapter takes place only a few days after last chapter.**

**Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabi all walked out of the bridal boutique together holding their dresses "I can't believe that you're getting married in like 4 days Shar." Gabi said getting into the car and putting her dress on her lap. Sharpay got in and started the car once everyone else was in "I know, it's so surreal to me right now." Taylor nodded in agreement "Are we taking the dresses straight to Troy's parent's house?" Sharpay nodded "Yep, they're expecting us today." The girls had decided that the night of the wedding Sharpay would stay over there and the next morning the girls would go over and get ready there as well.**

**Sharpay knocked on the door and Jack opened it "Hey girls, come on in, you got the dresses already?" Kelsi nodded "Yea, we had an early appointment." Sharpay put her dress in the closet and hugged Jack "Thanks again for letting me stay here that night before, and letting the girls come here to get ready." Jack returned the hug "It's nothing, you're my daughter-in-law, of course we'll help any way we can." They sat around and talked for a bit, then left to go back to the house. Sharpay opened the door when he heard Troy yell "Quick Shar, catch him." She looked down and saw Riley go crawling past her and outside, Kelsi bent down and picked him up before he could go any farther.**

**Kelsi walked into the house holding him and laughed "He's a speedy little one isn't he?" Troy nodded, also laughing "Since he learned how to crawl he's just been speeding around everywhere he can get to." Gabi smiled "I have to go for a bit, I just want to take a small walk, will you tell Ryan for me?" Sharpay nodded and Gabi left the house. Kelsi handed Riley over to Troy and he put him in his high chair. "So did you get everything done that you needed to?" Taylor nodded "Yep, but I really have to get going; I told Chad we'd hang out today after I was done here." Kelsi gave everyone hugs and followed Taylor out of the house.**

**Ryan came downstairs after he heard the door shut "Where did Gabi go?" Sharpay put a bit of mashed potatoes into Riley's mouth "She said she wanted to go for a walk, she shouldn't be gone long." Ryan sat down beside Sharpay "Ok, how's the wedding planning going?" Sharpay smiled "It's going very well, mom and dad and Troy's parents have been helping out a lot, I can't believe its only 4 days away." Ryan laughed "I know what you mean, but I also know that you and Troy love each other. There's no one else I'd rather see you get married to then him."Sharpay looked uncertain "Do you think everything will work out? I mean we are so young and stuff." Ryan nodded "The two of you will be just fine." **

**Sharpay reached over and gave him a hug "Thanks Ry, you've always been there for me. I love you." He smiled and hugged her back "I love you too Shar." They broke apart when they heard the cupboard door close. They looked up and saw Troy sneaking around the kitchen "What are you doing?" Sharpay asked, making him jump and turn around "Well, I was hungry, but I didn't want to ruin the brother/sister moment that was going on." Ryan laughed "Don't worry, you didn't. I'm going to go watch some TV until Gabi gets back I think." He left the room leaving Troy, Sharpay and Riley. **

**Sharpay looked at Troy, and he looked back at her, they continued doing this for a few minutes until Sharpay shook her head "Aren't you going to ask what me and Ryan were talking about?" Troy shook his head confused "No, am I supposed to?" Sharpay laughed "Well I just thought you'd ask." Troy took her hand "That's none of my business; I won't go around asking you everything about the conversations you have." Sharpay smiled "Ok, thank you for that." They just sat there in comfortable silence enjoying each others company.**

**A few hours later Ryan came upstairs looking worried "Guys, Gabi's been gone for a long time, and I tried calling her cell but she didn't answer it." Troy looked surprised "That's weird; she always answers her cell, no matter how busy she is." Ryan nodded "Exactly, that's why I'm going out to look for her ok, if she calls or comes back let me know." Both Troy and Sharpay promised they would and Ryan ran down the stairs and out the door. Sharpay looked over at Troy "Where do you think she is?" Troy shrugged "I don't know, all we can do is wait."**

**About 20 minutes later, Ryan still hadn't come back and Sharpay was pacing back and forth "Where is he? He should be back from looking by now." Troy stood up and wrapped his arms around her "Calm down Shar, He's probably just looking everywhere, he won't come back until-"he was cut off by his cell ringing, he took it out of his pocket and answered it "Hello?" he heard Gabi's voice on the other line, it sounded like she was crying and scared "Troy…Help me."**

**Sorry guys, I couldn't make one more chapter without a cliffy, I've been very generous as it is. Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing.**


	22. Chapter 22 Finding Gabi

**Chapter 22-Finding Gabi**

**Hey guys, sorry to make you wait a whole day to find out if Gabi is ok, thanks so much for reading, it means a lot to me.**

**Troy looked at the caller ID "Gabi? Where are you?" "I'm in behind the mall, hurry though, I don't think he'll be gone for long and when he comes back, he's going to kill me." With that she hung up the phone. Troy shut his cell and looked at Sharpay "She's behind the mall; I have to go find her." Sharpay nodded and he ran out the door and into his car, speeding off to the mall. Once he got there he ran around the back "Gabi!" he whispered loudly. He heard someone crying in behind the dumpster and ran over to see Gabi curled up in a ball crying, scared and bruised.**

**He knelt down in front of her "Who did this to you Gabi?" She looked up and pointed behind him where a guy was walking towards them. Troy stood up and hid on the other side of the dumpster waiting for the guy to come closer. As soon as the guy got within his reach, Troy tackled him to the ground and they started fighting. Gabi watched as Troy fought with the guy that had just hurt her. The guy punched Troy in the chest and stomach several times and punched him in the jaw. Troy grabbed his head and slammed it against his knee then threw him against the dumpster knocking him out.**

**He ran over and picked up Gabi, bringing her to his car and putting her in the backseat. He got into the driver's seat and called Sharpay "Hey Shar…yea I have Gabi with me, I'm on my way to the hospital now, get Ryan and meet us there. Love you." He hung up the phone and sped to the hospital with his lights flashing and his hand on the horn (I learned that if you do that, cars have to move for you because it's like an ambulance.) He carried her in through the emergency entrance and started looking around "Can someone get me a doctor? This girl has been hurt." By this time Gabi had lost consciousness and was lying limply in his arms.**

**A doctor came out and they put Gabi on a stretcher, rushing her into an exam area, a friendly nurse looked at Troy after he had told what happened "Follow me, you should get checked too, just to make sure." He followed her to the exam room beside Gabi's and the doctor came in a few minutes later. "Is Miss Montez a friend of yours?" Troy nodded "Yea, she's my brother-in-law's girlfriend, and a good friend of mine. Is she going to be ok?" The doctor nodded "She's just badly bruised is all, we are giving her a blood test to see if she got an STD or pregnant when he raped her. But now let's take a look at you."**

**Meanwhile, Sharpay and Ryan had arrived at the hospital and were waiting for someone to give them any news on Gabi. After what seemed like hours, the doctor came into the waiting room and both Ryan and Sharpay stood up. "Miss Montez was raped and beaten by some guy behind the mall, she's ok, just bruised up. We're waiting for results of the STD and blood tests as we speak. Mr. Bolton has also been checked over by us and received a few injuries as well." Sharpay's head jerked up "Injuries? What kind of injuries?" The doctor pulled out Troy's chart. "Nothing too serious, he has a broken rib and a lot of bruising as well." Ryan nodded "Will they both be out tonight?" **

**The doctor shook his head "Troy will, but we would like to keep Gabi overnight, just to make sure and see how she is mentally as well." Ryan looked confused "What do you mean see how well she is mentally?" The doctor smiled slightly "She's been through something very traumatic today; people react to trauma differently so we have to see how she reacts. You both may go and see them if you wish. Mr. Bolton is visiting with Miss Montez now." They followed the doctor to Gabi's room and Ryan ran over and gave Gabi a hug while Sharpay gave Troy a gentle hug. "Are you ok Gabi?" Ryan asked sitting down on the opposite side of the bed to Troy. Gabi nodded "Just a little sore is all; I would have been dead if Troy hadn't fought with the guy."**

**Sharpay looked over at him and he shrugged "I had to do something, besides the guy wasn't very strong." Sharpay sat down beside him "He was strong enough to break one of your ribs." Gabi shook her head "Nah, he just kept hitting him in the same spot over and over, I saw it." Sharpay smiled and gave Troy another hug and Ryan stood up, walking over to Troy. "Thanks man, I really owe you one. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to Gabi." He held out his hand and Troy shook it "It was nothing, she's my friend too."**

**They sat around talking and trying to get Gabi's mind off of everything that's happened when the doctor walked in. "So I have the results of all the blood tests that we took." Gabi nodded and sat up straight "And?" The doctor looked at the paper "Well, you don't have an STD's…" Ryan looked at him "But?" The doctor sighed "I'm afraid you're pregnant…"**

**Ohh lala...so she's ok. But is the baby Ryan's or the guy who raped hers? Only I know, only time will tell. Hope you like it. Suggestions welcome of course. Keep reviewin.**


	23. Chapter 23 The Wedding

**Chapter 23-The Wedding**

**Glad you guys liked the last chapter. I figured I should add a nice chapter after the last two I've given you guys. Thanks for reviewing. I'm at over 100 reviews now and that's amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea**

**Sharpay was standing in front of the mirror doing her hair. She turned around and saw Gabi, Taylor and Kelsi coming into the bathroom to join her "I can't believe you're finally getting married today." Kelsi said taking her brush from the counter. Sharpay took a deep breath and smiled "I know me neither. I thought we were going to have to postpone the whole thing since Troy couldn't stand for very long (remember he has broken ribs) but he said that he would be fine today." Taylor hopped onto the counter swinging her legs "You two definitely deserve to be happy. The road getting here hasn't been easy" **

**Sharpay nodded "I know it, we wouldn't have been able to do any of it if it wasn't for you guys." Gabi smiled "Luckily none of us have our make-up on yet." Sharpay held up and eyeliner pencil "I thought ahead, I got waterproof make-up. I know I'm going to cry, there's no question about it." They all laughed and continued getting ready. "You girls up there ready yet? We have to get to the church soon, the guys are starting to get ready and we have to beat them there so Troy doesn't see Sharpay." The girls all grabbed their dresses and walked down the stairs.**

**They got to the church and the minister showed them where the room they had to wait in until the ceremony started was. They all walked into the room with Alyssa and started to get ready. Meanwhile with the guys Troy was in the bathroom with Ryan spiking up his hair "Dude, save some gel for the rest of the world." He said nudging Ryan who was using a lot of it. Ryan looked at Troy "Sorry man, I'm going to go now. We'll meet you downstairs alright?" Troy nodded and Ryan left, he walked down the stairs and Chad saw him "Is Troy almost ready? We do have to leave the house sometime." A few minutes later Troy came downstairs and they left for the church carrying their tuxes.**

**Back with the girls, Gabi was taking the tiara out of the cloth it was wrapped in while Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay got their dresses on. 10 minutes later everyone was ready, except for Sharpay who was still in the bathroom "Ok you guys, I'm coming out." Kelsi sighed "It's about time." She came out and the girls all stared at her "Sharpay, you look amazing." Gabi said going over to put the tiara on her head. Sharpay smiled "Thanks." They all finished getting ready when Cody knocked on the door. "Hey princess, you ready to get married." Sharpay nodded "Let's do it."**

**Over in the room with the guys Troy was pacing back and forth. "Dude, would you just chill out? You're making me nervous." Jason said pushing him into a chair. Troy sighed "Sorry, but I can't help it. You just wait; when you all get married you'll be nervous too." Jason was going to say something back but Jack came into the room "Alright you guys, you have to go stand in your places." They all got up and walked out to the front of the alter as the music started to play. Taylor walked up the aisle first, followed by Kelsi and then Gabi. The bridal march started to play and everyone turned to see Sharpay walking up the aisle arm-in-arm with her father.**

**Troy couldn't stop looking at her, and she couldn't stop looking at him. She finally got to the alter and her and Troy looked at the priest both smiling. The priest said his speech and then it was time for the vows. Sharpay looked at Troy and smiled "When I was little, my mom used to tell me that my life had a purpose, even if I didn't know it yet. I thought I would never find it until I met you. My purpose in life is to love you and I'll do it everyday unconditionally. You showed me that there was more to life then what others thought of me, and just by being there beside me everyday you helped more then you could ever imagine. Today I'm making a promise to you, to always be there by your side, and always be there for you. I love you so much and can't wait to spend my life with you."**

**Troy smiled "Before we started dating, basketball was my whole life. I thought I was happy and content with that but I didn't know what happiness was until we got together. Seeing you in the stands gave me the strength to do the best that I can. You always supported me and now I'm going to do the same for you. I'm always going to be there and I'm always going to protect you. I love you more then I could even begin to explain and there's nobody I'd rather spend the rest of my life with then you." Sharpay sniffed and they turned to look at the priest. He finished the ceremony and Troy and Sharpay kissed.**

**At the ceremony, everyone was talking and laughing until Taylor stood up "Troy and Sharpay are going to dance their first dance as a married couple." Everyone went quiet and Troy and Sharpay walked to the middle the floor. The music started to play and they started to dance (The song was because you live-By Jesse McCartney…I don't own that either.) The song ended and everyone clapped. They continued talking until Chad stood up "Can I have everyone's attention please? I've known Troy my whole life and nobody has ever made him happier then Sharpay has. You can't imagine one without the other, and that's the way it's supposed to be when you're in love. They make one complete person and are living proof that true live really does exist if you work at it hard enough and want it bad enough. You two are an inspiration to us all and you deserve all the happiness. Congrats you guys." He raised his glass and everyone raised theirs as well.**

**Gabi waited until everyone quieted down and stood up "Troy and Sharpay are two amazing people and together they make an amazing couple. Everyone wants the kind of relationship that they have because they make it look so effortless. They have been through a lot of bad stuff lately but the fact that they're still going strong shows that no matter how much you suffer, you can still find your soul mate and have a happy ending. I'm so glad I was here today to watch two of my best friends start a life together. Congratulations you guys, I wish you all the happiness." Gabi sat back down and the reception continued for a while longer before Troy and Sharpay went off to their hotel to spend their first night together as husband and wife.**

**Let me hear an AWWW! Hope you guys like this and I'm still always open to suggestions. Keep on reviewing and I love you all. And one person wondered if I knew about the flashing lights hand on horn thing for the car from experience…the answer is yes.**


	24. Chapter 24 A bit of Trouble

**Chapter 24-A bit of Trouble**

**I'm glad you all liked last chapter, hope you enjoy this chapter. It takes place 2 months after the wedding; Riley is 10 months old now.**

**Troy was standing at the kitchen sink doing the dishes when he felt someone pulling on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Riley smiling up at him. Troy put the last dish down dried off his hands and bent down to pick him up. "Hey buddy, you staying out of trouble?" Riley just smiled and Troy went and sat down in the living room with him, talking to him and making him laugh. Sharpay stood in the doorway and watched, smiling. "Your so good with him you know that?" Troy looked up and smiled at her "I thought you were supposed to be at the park setting up everything." Sharpay nodded "I'm going now." She gave him and Riley a kiss and walked out the door.**

**Sharpay drove over to the park and started setting up for the gang's picnic that they had decided to have. "Sharpay? Sharpay Evans?" a male voice said pulling her from her thoughts. She turned around curiously since she hadn't used the last name Evans since she got married. She saw her ex boyfriend Zeke Baylor walking towards her. She dropped the blanket and gave him a hug "Zeke, it's so good to see you, where have you been?" Zeke shrugged "Around here and there, I'm here visiting some relatives. What about you?" Sharpay smiled "I live here, I ended up marrying Troy and now we have a son named Riley."**

**Zeke looked shocked "Wow, you got married? You always said you were never getting married." Sharpay shrugged and looked at the ground "I guess I changed my mind when I found the right person. Troy is my soul mate so getting married was natural and I love him." Zeke nodded "So I was nothing to you?" Sharpay shook her head "At the time, you were everything to me. But we broke up because of your lack of commitment and I moved on, now I'm in love with Troy and nothing can change that."**

**Zeke was quiet for a minute before he grabbed her and kissed her. Unfortunately, Troy and the gang chose that minute to enter the park area. Troy saw Sharpay kissing Zeke and froze. After a few minutes of just looking ahead, he handed Riley to Jason and walked back to the car and drove away. Sharpay pulled away glaring at Zeke and he walked away as well. The gang got to where Sharpay was and she smiled "Hey you guys, where's Troy? Didn't he come with you?" Gabi nodded "He was with us…right up until the moment he saw you kissing Zeke." Sharpay's eyes went wide and she shook her head "No no, he kissed me. I pulled away." Taylor was playing with Riley in Jason's arms "Try telling him that, we don't know where he went. He just got into his car and left."**

**Sharpay nodded "Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can, I know exactly where he went." She was about to run off when she turned back around "And I'm sorry for this." Chad waved his hand "Just go get him." She turned around and got into her car, driving to the pier. She got out of the car and saw him sitting on the edge with his feet dangling off. She walked up to him and sat down beside him "That wasn't what it looked like." Troy smirked "Then what was it? Are you telling me I imagined seeing you and Zeke kissing in the park?" Sharpay shook her head "No, but he kissed me. I'm really sorry Troy, you have to forgive me. I need you to forgive me." **

**She started crying and Troy looked over "God I hate when you cry, look…I might have jumped to conclusions, but you can't say you blame me. I saw you and your ex boyfriend who you loved kissing." Sharpay nodded "Yeah, loved, as in past tense." Troy turned to look at her "I'm willing to completely forget this happened, if you can look me in the eye and say it meant nothing." Sharpay looked at him "It meant nothing, he kissed me, and I didn't even kiss him back. It didn't feel right. Nothing like when I kiss you." Troy smiled and took her hand and they sat there talking.**

**Short I know, but I had the idea and wanted to get this out there. Keep the reviews coming I love reading them. Love you all.**


	25. Chapter 25 Finding Out

**Chapter 25-Finding Out**

**So I've gotten some suggestions, and they've mostly been all the same so the wait is finally over.**

**Ryan stood at the bottom of the stairs "Troy, Shar, we'll be back as soon as we can alright?" Sharpay came down the stairs holding Riley "Ok, good luck. I hope everything turns out ok." Ryan nodded "Me too." He turned around and walked out the door and got into the car, pulling out of the driveway. They got to the doctors office and sat in the waiting room anxiously. Finally the doctor called them in and they sat in the room waiting until the doctor came in a few minutes later. "Hello, you must be Gabriella Montez and Ryan Evans. I'm Dr Jovels; I do believe I delivered your sister's baby." Ryan nodded "You did, that's why I'm glad you're our doctor as well." The doctor smiled and pulled out the ultrasound machine, she put the gel on Gabi's stomach and looked for the baby.**

**After a few seconds she looked up and smiled "You're baby is doing fine." She pointed it out on the screen for them and then Gabi looked at her nervously "Can you tell me when I got pregnant? Like around how long ago?" The doctor nodded "I can tell you that your about 4 months pregnant, so based on that and the time of your last period which you told me on the phone I'd say…about 5 months ago." Gabi sighed in relief and looked at Ryan smiling "That means it's yours." Ryan smiled "Are you sure?" Gabi nodded "Yeah, I got raped four months ago, if I got pregnant technically 5 months ago then it's yours." Ryan kissed her and the doctor cleaned up the gel and printed pictures of the baby. "I want you back here next month alright?" Both Ryan and Gabi nodded and left the office smiling.**

**They got back and walked into the house, Sharpay immediately jumped up and ran to them "So? Did you find out?" Gabi nodded "I'm four months along, but the baby is undoubtedly Ryan's" Sharpay squealed and gave Gabi a hug while Troy shook Ryan's hand "I'm glad that's the way it turned out." Gabi smiled and hugged Troy "Me too, I was worried I was going to be having some random person's baby. That would have sucked." At that moment Riley came crawling in and grabbed onto Ryan's leg. Ryan bent down and picked him up "Just turned one and you're going to be an uncle already." Sharpay laughed "That should be interesting." Troy nodded "You're telling me."**

**The four of them decided to go out to the beach with Riley just to have fun and celebrate everything that had happened recently. They got to the beach and Troy and Ryan immediately jumped into the water and the girls started tanning. After about an hour and a half Troy walked over to them "You girls have been tanning long enough, look the beach is practically empty, time to get in the water," Sharpay shook her head "No thanks, I'm fine here." Troy rolled his eyes and went back into the water.**

**Once he got into the water he started splashing and flailing around "Help me, I think I'm drowning. I need a beautiful blonde lifeguard to rescue me." Sharpay stood up "Not a chance Troy." He continued flailing around "Heeeelp, I need heeeeelp. Saaaave meeeee!" Sharpay laughed and ran into the water with Gabi right behind her. She got to Troy and pulled him up by his arm, then jumped onto his back. "Woah, what are you doing woman?" Troy asked getting his balance back. Sharpay laughed "You made me save you, now you owe me a piggy back ride."**

**The four of them continued playing in the water; they had chicken fights, splashing fights and toddled around in the water with Riley and other stuff. About two hours later they were exhausted and decided to head back to the house. They got back to the house and Gabi and Ryan flopped onto the couch groaning "That was fun, but now I'm so tired I can barely move." Gabi said lying half on half off the couch. Sharpay nodded in agreement "Me too, but me and Troy have to go put Riley upstairs to bed." She dragged Troy up the stairs and they made their way to Riley's room.**

**Sharpay put Riley on his changing table and started taking off his clothes to put on his pajamas. She finished with that and was about to pick him up and when he looked over, pointed and Troy and said "Daddy." Sharpay and Troy looked at Riley wide-eyed. "Can you say that again Riley?" Troy asked coming to stand beside Sharpay. Riley smiled widely "Daddy." Troy and Sharpay hugged and then Troy ran down the stairs where Gabi looked at him crazily "Well someone got an energy boost up there." Troy nodded "Riley said daddy, he said his first word."**

**There you guys go, the two main suggestions in one chapter, Oh yeah! Anyway, I always use people's suggestions so keep them coming. Love you all for reviewing.**


	26. Chapter 26 Tragedy Strikes

**Chapter 26-Tragedy Strikes**

**Hey you guys, thanks again for all your suggestions and reviews, they're all really inspiring me to keep going.**

**Sharpay was lounging around in the pool with Gabi, she had her eyes closed and she sighed in contentment "This is the life." Gabi nodded in agreement "Nothing could be more perfect right now." Ryan and Troy came out holding coffee's from Starbucks "Not even your favorite coffee?" Ryan said standing at the side of the pool. Both Gabi and Sharpay looked at each other and started trying to push their floater chairs to the edge of the pool to get to the coffee. They finally reached the edge and grabbed the coffee "Thank you…this makes it absolutely the best." Sharpay said sipping her coffee.**

**Troy and Ryan sat on the edge of the pool getting their feet wet and talking with the girls until Riley came crawling up to Ryan. Ryan smiled and put him on his lap and Riley smiled up at him. They continued to sit there talking for a few minutes until Riley pulled himself up using Ryan's arm. He stood up straight and walked, somewhat wobbly, but walked nonetheless over to Troy. The four of the stared at each other in shock and Gabi shook her head "Please tell me I'm not seeing things and that really just happened." Sharpay nodded smiling happily "He just walked from Ryan to Troy. This has got to be the best day ever, nothing can ruin today."**

**The phone rang inside the house and Sharpay got up to answer it. "Hello? Mom? Slow down I can't understand what you're saying. Wait a minute, he what? Is he ok? Ok, keep us posted." She hung up the phone and ran to Troy and gave him a hug. Troy hugged her back, he heard her sobbing and looked at Ryan and Gabi, they shook their heads and Troy rubbed her back "What's wrong Shar? Who was on the phone?" Sharpay pulled away from Troy and looked at Ryan "That was mom; she was calling to tell us that dad had a heart attack." Ryan's face went pale and Gabi grabbed his arm tightly. Ryan was silent before saying "Is he ok?"**

**Sharpay shrugged "Mom said the doctors don't know yet." She looked at Troy and he was just sitting there playing with Riley. She glared at him and walked by taking Riley from him and pushing him into the pool before going into the house. Troy came up to the surface looking confused "What did I do?" Both Ryan and Gabi shrugged so Troy went into the house while Gabi gave Ryan a comforting hug. "What did you push me into the pool for? I didn't do anything." Sharpay looked up from where she had sat Riley "Exactly, you didn't do anything. Gabi's out there being all comforting to Ryan and all you can do is play with Riley." She walked over to the counter and Troy walked up behind her.**

"**Shar, I was just…" He was cut off by Sharpay "Save it Troy, you don't care about anything unless it has to do involve you." Troy looked shocked "That's not true and you know it. Forgive me for not knowing what to say to you. I've never been in this situation before; my dad has never had a heart attack so I can't tell you I know how you feel because I'd be lying. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to say the wrong thing and make you get mad at me but it looks like you got mad anyway." Sharpay glared at him "Don't try to turn this around on me."**

**Troy held his hands up "I didn't I was just trying to tell you why I didn't say anything. It wasn't because I don't care because it doesn't involve me; I'm just not good with the whole comforting thing." Sharpay snorted "Oh sure Troy, any excuse will do won't it?" Troy sighed "It's not an excuse, it's the truth." Sharpay shook her head "Of course it's not…pity me because I don't know what to say…god I hate you." The minute she said those words she wanted to take them back, but she looked at Troy and saw the hurt in his eyes.**

**He lowered his head and sighed "Well I'm sorry I couldn't be any help to you, I think I'll just go now." He turned to leave and Sharpay reached out to grab his arm "Don't…stay here with me." She whispered quietly. Troy stopped and turned around to look at her "I don't know if I can right now." He kissed her hand and walked out of the house with Gabi and Ryan looking at him confused. They walked into the kitchen and saw Sharpay crying. "What happened?" Gabi asked rushing over. Sharpay sniffed "I just lost him."**

**Don't hurt me, people wanted drama so I gave them drama. Reviews are nice. I love you guys.**


	27. Chapter 27 Making Decisions

**Chapter 27-Making Decisions**

**I'm glad you liked last chappy, I try to make them as real as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to keep doing this; you all know I own nothing.**

**Gabi looked at Sharpay with a confused expression on her face "What do you mean you just lost him? Lost who?" Sharpay sniffed and slid down onto the floor leaning against the counter "Troy." Gabi sat down in front of Sharpay and gave her a hug "We saw him leave, what exactly happened?" Sharpay buried her head in Gabi's shoulder for a minute before taking a deep breath and looking at her "I was upset about our dad being in the hospital and stuff and got mad at him for playing with Riley. He came in here to see what was bothering me and I just started yelling at him about it."**

**Gabi nodded, but stayed quiet, out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryan grab his keys and leave the house. Sharpay stopped for a second and wiped her eyes before continuing "He told me that he didn't know exactly what to say because he'd never been in that situation and I told him he was just making excuses. He tried to tell me he wasn't but I didn't listen. Then I told him…" she trailed off because she had started crying again. Gabi gave her another hug "What did you tell him?" "I said I hated him" she mumbled against Gabi's shoulder. Gabi's eyes went wide "Since when do you hate him?"**

**Sharpay pulled away "I don't, I wanted to take it back the minute I said it. You should have seen him though Gabi, the look in his eyes. I hurt him bad and I hate myself for it." Gabi rubbed her arm comfortingly "He'll come back." Sharpay shook her head "You didn't see him. I think I just messed up the best thing that's ever happened to me." The two of them just sat there in silence thinking about what was going to happen.**

**Meanwhile, Ryan had been driving around searching for Troy for about 10 minutes when he found his car parked in front of a park. He got out of the car and started walking, finding Troy sitting on the swings. Ryan sat on the swing beside him "Hey man." Troy looked over and nodded "Hi." Ryan started swinging slowly "What are you doing out here?" Troy shrugged and kicked at the sand "This is where I come when I really need to think about something." Ryan nodded in understanding "I know what happened earlier." Troy looked up "What did Shar complain to you or something?" **

**Ryan shook his head "More like latched on to Gabi and sobbed it out." Troy continued swinging "Why is she so upset, she's the one who told me that she hated me." Ryan stopped his swing "She may have said that but coming from someone who was just over there. She doesn't look like someone that hates you. She regrets what she said, just like you'll regret it if you leave her." Troy stopped his swing and looked at Ryan "Who said I was going to leave her?" Ryan shrugged "She did, she told us that you said you couldn't stay with her." Troy nodded "Yeah, I couldn't stay there at that moment. I had to get out of the house, but I'm not leaving her. I'd never do that." Ryan got up "Then I think you should go talk to her." Troy stood up and nodded "I think you're right, thanks man." Ryan waved his hand "Anything for my brother-in-law."**

**Troy and Ryan pulled into the driveway of the house and walked inside to hear Gabi trying to comfort Sharpay and her rambling. "Calm down sweetie, I'm sure he'll come to his senses and come back." Gabi said pushing some hair out of her face. Sharpay shook her head "I ruined everything; he's never going to want to talk to me again." "Why don't you leave that for him to decide?" Sharpay's head jerked up and she saw Troy leaning against the counter "Hey." "Hi" Sharpay said quietly. Gabi jumped up, causing Sharpay to fall over "I'm going to go now, you two have a nice chat." With that she ran out of the room grabbing Ryan's arm and dragging him with her.**

**Sharpay stayed on the ground with her head down staring at her shoes. Troy sat down on the floor in front of her and lifted her chin up "You're too pretty to have your head hanging low like that." Sharpay smiled slightly "You came back." Troy nodded "I'll always come back." Sharpay looked away "But why? I was so rude to you." Troy shrugged "You had every right to be rude. Your dad is sick, you needed me and I wasn't there. And for that I really am sorry." Sharpay smiled "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me for everything I said to you earlier." Troy smiled and took her hand "I forgave you already." They hugged and Troy whispered in her ear "I'll drive you down to see your dad, Ryan too." Sharpay pulled away "You don't have to do that." Troy smiled "I know, but I'd do anything to make you happy."**

**Can I hear an AWWWW? Hope you like it guys. Lotz of love**


	28. Chapter 28 Just Do It

**Chapter 28-Just do it**

**Hey guys, this chapter may or may not be kind of short, depending on how much time I have, thanks again for reading and I hope you like the chapter. Gabi is 5 months pregnant and Riley is over a year old, he'll be 2 soon…I'm so proudsniffs**

**Sharpay walked out of the bathroom smiling brightly, she saw Troy still sleeping on the bed and giggled tiptoeing over to him. "Troy, time for you to get up." Troy groaned and rolled over onto his stomach "No." Sharpay smiled and sat down beside him "I have to talk to you." Troy rolled back over and sat up "Alright, I'm listening…what's going on?" Sharpay took his hand and smiled "I'm pregnant again." Troy stared at her for a second before grinning "Seriously? Shar that's awesome." He gave her a big hug and she giggled "I know, I have to make an appointment with Dr Jovels." **

**Troy shook his head "First we have to tell Ryan and Sharpay…let's go." With that he picked her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ryan saw this and looked at them both with a confused look on his face while Gabi just giggled amused. Troy put Sharpay down and she looked at them both smiling "I'm pregnant again." Gabi jumped up and gave both Troy and Sharpay a hug and Ryan did the same. "That's awesome, I'm happy for you both." Gabi squealed suddenly and Troy and Ryan looked at her and she grinned sheepishly "Sorry, I just realized that even if it's only for a few months, we're going to be pregnant at the same time."**

**Sharpay thought about that for a second before she squealed as well "That's so awesome." Troy and Ryan looked at each other and muttered "Girls." They walked into the living room and Ryan started pacing "What's up Ryan? You seem like you have a lot on your mind." Ryan stopped pacing and nodded "I want to marry Gabi, but it would be too weird having a big wedding when our dad won't be there to see it." Riley came into the living room and sneezed; Ryan picked him up and laughed "I think my little nephew has a cold, I heard him coughing before." Troy nodded "I think so too, and as for the Gabi situation, the courthouse will do it, you know get a justice of the peas or whatever." Ryan laughed "You mean justice of the peace?" Troy nodded "Yeah, that person." Ryan handed him Riley "I'll be back."**

**Ryan walked into the kitchen and looked at Gabi "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Gabi nodded and stood up and Ryan looked at Sharpay "Troy has Riley by the way, I think he caught a cold." Sharpay nodded and left the room as Ryan walked outside behind Gabi. She sat down on one of the chairs and Ryan knelt in front of her "I was going to wait to do this, but I don't want to anymore. Gabi I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you. Will you marry me?" Gabi smiled happily "Of course I will." Ryan stood up and Gabi hugged him "So I'm going to assume you don't want anything big right?"**

**Ryan nodded looking surprised "How did you know?" Gabi shrugged "Your dad is sick; I figured a big wedding wouldn't exactly be ideal right about now." Ryan smiled and they went back inside to tell Troy and Sharpay the news. They went into the living room and saw Sharpay holding a crying Riley and Troy not there. "What happened?" Gabi asked looking everywhere. Sharpay shrugged "Riley caught a bug I guess and he was sick on his shirt, Troy went upstairs to get another one."**

**As if on cue Troy came down the stairs with a clean shirt, he handed it to Sharpay and she took the dirty one off, putting on the clean one. Gabi took it and went to put it in the laundry basket upstairs. Troy looked over at Ryan "So what did she say?" Sharpay looked up confused "What did who say about what?" Ryan smiled "She said yes." Sharpay looked between the two of them "Did I miss something here?" Ryan nodded "Me and Gabi are getting married." Sharpay smiled "Congrats." Gabi was headed for the stairs after putting the shirt in the laundry when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she doubled over and whispered "Ryan" before passing out…**

**Woo hoo, cliffy time. I love it when I do that. Hope you like it and keep on reviewing.**


	29. Chapter 29 What Can We Do?

**Chapter 29-What Can We Do?**

**Hey hey, sorry for not updating yesterday and keeping you guys waiting. Enjoy.**

**Sharpay heard a noise coming from the top of the stairs so she got up to see what it was. She walked up the stairs and saw Gabi lying on the floor unconscious "Oh my g-d…Ryan! Troy! Get up here!" She heard two people running up the stairs and Troy and Ryan appeared. "What happened?" Ryan asked kneeling down beside her. Sharpay shrugged "I don't know. I heard something so I came up to investigate and saw this." She looked upset so Troy put his arm around her "Whatever happened we have to get her to the hospital. Shar, you call Dr Jovels and tell her what happened, Ryan you get Gabi and I'll go start the car. Troy and Sharpay ran down the stairs and Ryan bent down and gently picked up Gabi carrying her downstairs.**

**Troy and Sharpay were already in the car so as soon as Ryan got Gabi and himself in, Troy pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street to the hospital. As soon as he got there Ryan jumped out, still holding Gabi while Troy went and parked the car. He walked to the hospital entrance and saw Sharpay standing there waiting for him "You could have went in you know." Sharpay nodded "I know, but I wanted to wait for you." Troy took Sharpay's hand and they walked into the hospital together. They spotted Ryan almost immediately with his head in his hands and they hurried over to him sitting on either side. "Is she ok?' Sharpay asked as she sat down with Troy right behind her.**

**Ryan shrugged "I don't know yet, they haven't come out to say anything, just rushed her off. This is all my fault; I should have gone upstairs with her." Sharpay gave him a hug "If it's anybody's fault it's mine. It was Riley's shirt she went to take upstairs. I could have handed him to any one of you and took it upstairs myself." Ryan was about to say something back when Troy cut him off "Neither of you can blame yourselves for what happened. Riley was sick, so Shar didn't go up. But at the same time Gabi didn't tell Ryan she was going upstairs so it isn't his fault either. All you guys are going to do is drive yourselves crazy feeling guilty when the truth is that it really wasn't your fault."**

**Sharpay looked at Troy and smiled "You're right Troy." Ryan nodded and the doctor came into the waiting room and they stood up "How is she?" Ryan asked worried. "She's fine, she had a bit of internal bleeding in her abdomen but we cleared it all up. Gabi and the baby are both fine now and Gabi is awake and asking for you Ryan." They all sighed in relief and the doctor looked at Sharpay "Gabi also told me that you're pregnant again Sharpay." Sharpay smiled "Yeah, its true. We just found out earlier, before this happened." Dr Jovels smiled "If you and Troy will follow me we'll see how far along you are." Troy stood up again and he and Sharpay followed the doctor down the hall and to another room.**

**Ryan sat in the waiting room alone for a few minutes before asking where Gabi's room was and walking to it. He stood at the door for a few seconds before knocking. Gabi looked up and smiled "Hey." She said quietly. Ryan smiled at her "Hey, how you feeling?" Gabi shrugged "Relieved more then anything, I was really scared before." Ryan sat down beside her bed "Me too, I thought I was going to lose you and the baby." Gabi looked down "Sorry that I worried you." Ryan smiled and took her hand "As long as you're both ok now, that's all that matters to me.**

**Over with Troy and Sharpay, the doctor had just taken the blood test and they were waiting for the results. The doctor sat down across from them and smiled "So how is Riley doing?" Sharpay smiled "He's doing great. His first word was daddy and he started walking recently." The doctor nodded and was about to say something when a nurse came in with the results. The doctor read the results and looked at the two of them "You are one month into the pregnancy. Now you go and see your friend and I want you both back here in a month." They shook the doctor's hand and left the room.**

**They got to Gabi's room and Troy sat down in a chair outside. Sharpay turned to look at him "Aren't you coming in?" Troy shook his head "Nah, you guys talk. I'll sit out here and go in later." Sharpay nodded and walked into the room. She sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed from Ryan "Hey Gabi." Gabi smiled "Hey, how's it going?" Gabi yawned "Good, not sore anymore. Did you get that blood test?" Sharpay nodded "I'm a month along, looks like we will be pregnant together after all." Gabi clapped and they continued talking. A little while later they heard a knock on the door and saw Troy leaning against the doorframe.**

"**If I'm not mistaken neither Sharpay nor Ryan have eaten in a long time. That's not a good thing. Especially since Sharpay has a baby inside." He tossed her his wallet and she stood up "C'mon Ryan, let's go eat something." Ryan nodded, kissed Gabi and then followed Sharpay out of the room. Troy watched them walk down the hall before sitting in the chair Ryan was in. "Haven't had enough of the hospital yet huh?" Gabi laughed "Apparently not seeing as how I ended up back here."**

**Troy laughed and ran his hand through his hair and Gabi looked at him "Can I ask you a question?" Troy nodded "Of course, you can ask me anything." Gabi sat up in the bed a bit more "You gave up your dream of playing in the NBA to be with Sharpay and Riley. I know some parents try to live their dream through their kids, I guess I was wondering if you wanted Riley to play basketball when he's old enough." Troy looked down, playing with the wedding ring on his finger.**

"**I want one thing for Riley; I want him to be happy. So if that means playing basketball then that's great, if it means doing something else then that's great too. Playing in the NBA used to be my dream, but being there for Shar and Riley, that's my dream now." Gabi smiled "I never thought of it that way." They continued talking until the doctor came in "You're free to go, just get ready and sign the forms."**

**Troy stood up "I'll let you get ready and meet you in the hall." Gabi nodded and Troy left the room. A few minutes later Gabi came out of the room. Troy smiled and they headed down the hall to the elevator. When they got there and it opened they saw Sharpay and Ryan "Hey guys, Gabi got released so we can leave now." They got into the elevator and Gabi held Ryan's hand while Sharpay took Troy's. Troy pressed the down button on the elevator "Let's get out of here."**

**There, an even longer chapter then planned to make up for my lack of updating yesterday. Suggestions are welcome as usual. Love you all**


	30. Chapter 30 Christmas Time

**Chapter 30-Christmas Time**

**So it doesn't take a genius to figure out what this chapter is going to be about. Gabi is 7 months pregnant, Sharpay is 3 months and Riley is 2 years old. Enjoy.**

**Troy leaped out of bed and got ready for the day. He went down the hall to check on Riley and saw him standing up. Troy went over and picked him up "Guess what little buddy? It's Christmas!" Riley looked at him and smiled "Daddy…no." Troy laughed "Yes, it really is Christmas. I'm not lying to you." He carried him downstairs and saw Ryan in the kitchen making breakfast "What are you doing up this early Ry?" Ryan turned around "Its Christmas dude, you can't possibly expect me to sleep in late on Christmas. I mean that's crazy talk." Troy laughed and put Riley in his car seat "I know how you feel."**

**Riley looked from Troy to Ryan started to cry. Troy went over to him "What's the matter little guy? Are you hungry?" Riley kept crying so Ryan put a bit of scrambled eggs onto a plate and Troy started feeding it to him. In a few minutes the eggs were done and Riley was on the floor playing with his toys. Ryan handed Troy some eggs and they both sat down to eat. Riley pulled on Troy's pants so he picked him up and started playing with him. They had just finished eating when Sharpay and Gabi came down the stairs. Troy handed Riley to Ryan and jumped up "Morning!" he said giving her a kiss "It's Christmas, Merry Christmas. I've got to get your presents. Don't you love Christmas?" Sharpay watched him run upstairs laughing "He's such a little kid." She and Gabi sat down and Ryan gave them both some eggs and coffee.**

**Everyone was finally finished eating and Ryan and Troy were sitting on the floor while Gabi and Sharpay sat on the couch with Riley in between. They gave Riley his presents and helped them open it; he got new clothes, new toys and books…but was more interested in the paper then the gifts. Sharpay handed Ryan the gift she bought him and he took off the paper looking confused "It's a box." Troy laughed "Not just any box…a box that jingles." Ryan opened the box and was shocked "No way!" he said taking out a pair of keys. Sharpay smiled "I always said you'd get your own convertible some day." Ryan walked over and hugged Sharpay before handing her his gift. Sharpay opened it a laughed "A CD?" Ryan shook his head "A DVD…of all of our best performances" .Sharpay handed Gabi her present and Gabi handed Sharpay hers. Gabi's was a year membership to the spa and Sharpay's was the purse she had wanted forever. "I looked for this purse the next day and the store guy said someone had bought it." Gabi nodded "That would be me." They hugged as well.**

**Troy looked at Ryan and tossed him his present and Ryan gave him his. Troy made Ryan a bunch of DVD's of all his favorite musicals live shows and Ryan gave Troy season tickets to see his favourite team play. Troy smiled and held out his hand "This is awesome man…thanks a lot." Ryan shook his hand "It's no problem…thanks for the DVD's I love them." Troy then turned to Gabi and gave her the present smiling. Gabi took it and opened it seeing the CD of the musical they did together and he got her the book she had wanted. "I figured the CD wasn't enough so I threw in the book too." Gabi smiled and handed Troy a book, he opened it and looked confused so Gabi explained. "A while ago you said you wanted a tattoo and you wanted me to design it…The Wildcat stands for the basketball team. The music note stands for the musicals you've done with me and Sharpay. The top date is your wedding date, and the bottom date is Riley's birthday (Challenge to anyone who wants to try to make this)" Troy smiled "Its prefect…I'll get it done as soon as possible…thank you" he hugged her and sat back.**

**Sharpay handed Troy the last wrapped present she had and he opened it, his eyes going wide "Is this…?" Sharpay nodded "A signed Red Hawks jersey." Troy reached up and gave her a kiss before handing her a scrapbook. She flipped through it smiling "Its pictures from when we first started dating, our wedding, with the gang and Riley." Troy nodded "I didn't know what else to get you…My mom helped me with it." Sharpay smiled with her eyes watering "I didn't even know you still had some of these pictures. I thought you threw them out after our little week long break-up" Troy grinned "I knew I forgot to do something." She got onto the floor and sat in his lap giving him a hug and a kiss.**

**Gabi smiled at the two of them before handing Ryan his present. It was a picture of the two of them that a professional guy had drawn "I love it….and I love you." He said giving her a smile and her present. She opened it and looked up at him "I remember telling you I liked this necklace. I didn't think you heard me." Ryan smiled "When you think I don't hear you…I do. And when you think I'm not listening…I am." She gave him a kiss and the couple sat around talking while watching Riley play with his toys and the wrapping paper laughing. Christmas was a happy time for them all.**

**Alright, for the tattoo challenge we're going to say that Riley was born on November 29****th**** 2007 (Which makes it 2009 presently in the story) and Troy and Sharpay got married August 17****th**** 2008. No time limit for this. Thanks for reading and I love you all.**


	31. Chapter 31 Gabi and Ryan's Baby

**Chapter 31-Gabi and Ryan's Baby**

**The wait is over…I've decided you guys have waited long enough. It's been two months since last chapter and Sharpay is 5 months pregnant.**

**Gabi woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and felt a weird sensation and looked down "Oh my…RYAN!" Ryan jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom "What? What's the problem?" Gabi came out of the bathroom hunched over "My water broke…that's the problem, if you can even call it a problem." Ryan smiled and ran down the hall to knock on Troy and Sharpay's bedroom door. Troy opened it and looked at Ryan sleepily "Ryan? Do you have any idea what time it is and how bad Sharpay will kill us if we wake her up?" Ryan nodded "Yea I do…but Gabi is in labor. Her water just broke." Troy smiled sleepily "Alright….you drive Gabi to the hospital in your car, and I'll wake up Shar and we'll meet you then as soon as we can."**

**Ryan ran off and two minutes later he heard Ryan's car pull out of the driveway. Troy turned back into the room looked at Sharpay sleeping soundly and smiled, watching her for a minute. He crawled onto the bed and kissed her forehead "Shar, you have to get up." Sharpay lifted her head up tiredly and looked at the clock, once she saw what time it was she looked at Troy wide-eyed and whacked him in the head with his pillow "Are you crazy!? Do you see what time it is?" Troy rubbed his head and nodded "Yes…but Ryan woke me up telling me that Gabi's water had broken and I told him to get her to the hospital and we'd meet up when you were awake enough." Sharpay got out of bed and smiled "Let's go then." Troy laughed "Would you let me get a shirt on before we leave…you have pajamas on and I don't." He grabbed a shirt while Sharpay went to wake up Riley and get him dressed.**

**They got into the car and drove to the hospital with Sharpay talking excitedly "I wonder if she's going to have a boy or a girl." Troy shrugged concentrating on the road "I'm not sure, they said they didn't want to know so we'll have to wait and see I guess." Sharpay nodded and they eventually pulled into the hospital parking lot and walked in together. Sharpay walked up to the desk and looked at the receptionist "My sister-in-law Gabriella Montez was brought here because she was having a baby?" The receptionist looked through her papers and nodded "She's in room 254." Sharpay smiled "Thank you." She walked back over to Troy who seemed to be deep in thought "What are you thinking about?" She asked making him jump out of his thoughts "Just random things…nothing that can't wait until after Gabi has our niece or nephew."**

**They were about to walk to Gabi's room when they heard a familiar voice yell out "Troy! Sharpay!" They turned to see Taylor running up to them with Chad, Jason and Kelsi behind her. "How is she doing?" Sharpay shrugged "We just got here so we really couldn't tell you." They all walked together to Gabi's room and she smiled when she saw them all there "You all made it." Jason nodded "As soon as you called we left." Troy smiled "And as soon as I dodged my pillow we made our way here." Gabi giggled and Kelsi smiled "So how far along are you?" Gabi sighed "4 centimeters. I was hoping I'd fast a fast birth like Sharpay did but nooo of course not." Troy looked over at Ryan and saw he was staring into space while still holding Gabi's hand "I'm just going to borrow Ryan for a minute; you don't mind do you Gabi?" Gabi shook her head "As long as you make sure he's back here soon." Troy smiled "He will be."**

**Troy led Ryan out of the room and they went and sat in some chairs a few steps away from Gabi's room. "What's the matter Ryan?" Ryan looked up at him surprised "Why do you think something's the matter?" Troy shrugged "You looked like something was bothering you." Ryan was silent for a minute and the nodded "I'm nervous." Troy smiled "I'd call you an idiot if you weren't. You're going to be a father, this little baby is going to need you for everything and it's a pretty big responsibility." Ryan looked over "What if I turn out to be a bad father?" Troy was quiet before answering "You won't be. I've seen the way you are with Riley." Ryan shrugged "I'm just worried, and scared I guess." Troy nodded in understanding "I was too, but I'll tell you from experience, that when you see your child for the first time, all that fear will disappear." Ryan looked confused "How?" Troy shrugged "You just somehow know that you're going to be the best parent you can be, you make a promise to yourself."**

**Just then Chad came outside and walked over to them "Gabi's being moved to delivery. I think you have to change into scrubs and the nurse will show you where to go." Ryan got up and looked at Troy "Thanks man." Troy smiled "Yea yea, go. Trust me you don't want to miss anything." Ryan nodded and left with the nurse while the gang came out and waited for another nurse to bring them to the delivery room waiting room. An hour later, Sharpay was resting her head on Troy's shoulder and Ryan came out smiling. "It's a girl." The gang stood up and said their congratulations and followed him into the room. Sharpay saw Gabi holding the baby and squealed "She's adorable." Riley wiggled around in Troy's arms and looked at the baby smiling "Baby…tiny" Taylor smiled at Riley and ruffled his hair "Yes, she is a tiny baby. What's her name you guys?" Gabi looked at all her friends and smiled "Brooke Isabella Evans." **

**Baby #1 is here…and it's a girl! And wasn't the Riley thing cute? I thought so…anyway, hope you liked it and keep on reviewing. Suggestions are always welcome of course.**


	32. Chapter 32 What Does This Mean

**Chapter 32-What does this mean?**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. It really means a lot to me to know that all of you really like this story. Sharpay is 6 months along now. **

**Ryan dragged himself out of bed and down the hall to the room that they had given to Brooke. "Hey cutie…you have to stop crying. You're going to wake up mommy and Uncle Troy and Auntie Sharpay." Brooke continued crying and Ryan sighed "I'm not kidding…they're grouchy when they get woken up earlier then they want to." Once Ryan had changed her diaper she stopped crying and Ryan smiled "Are you hungry too?" Brooke smiled at him and he carried her downstairs, only to see Troy sitting on the couch playing with Riley quietly. "Troy? Do you have any idea how early it is?" Troy looked up and nodded.**

"**Yeah, I know how early it is…I just couldn't sleep I guess. So I went to see how Riley was doing and he woke up so I brought him down here." Ryan went and got Brooke's bottle and sat down beside Troy "Why couldn't you sleep anymore?" Troy sighed "I keep having this nightmare…ever since me and Sharpay got into that fight." Ryan tilted his head slightly "When she said she hated you?" Troy shut his eyes and nodded "She says she didn't mean it…but you don't just randomly say something like that unless it's been on your mind." Ryan was quiet, not really knowing what to say until Troy started talking again "I just don't know what to do Ryan, I love her more then I could begin to explain, and I love Riley and the new baby just as much, but what if she doesn't feel the same way anymore."**

**Ryan shrugged "Talk to her, I'm sure she does love you as much as you love her. She seems happy." Troy shook his head "She's an actress Ryan…it's what she's good at. And you're right…maybe she did love me at one time. But things change, and what's inside your heart can change." Ryan pat him on the shoulder "She's my twin man, and I've never seen her look at someone the way she looks at you." Troy shrugged, looking at the ground "She barely looks at me…in the last month she's barely near me. You can't say you haven't noticed." Ryan didn't say anything but nodded "She has been acting different, me and Gabi have noticed." Troy sighed "Exactly…I'm going to go for a bit. Give her time to figure out what she wants."**

**He kissed Riley on the forehead "I love you little buddy." Gave him to Ryan and walked out the door, hesitating for a second at the doorknob. He turned around and Ryan sat the hurt in his eyes "Take of them for me will you?" Ryan nodded and Troy left. Gabi heard the door close and walked down the stairs to see Ryan sitting with Brooke and Riley on the couch. "Did I just hear the door close?" Ryan looked up "Yep, Troy left." Gabi sat down and took Brooke from him "Where did he go?" Ryan shrugged "He left because she believes Sharpay doesn't care anymore. He noticed the same things we did." Gabi sighed "I tried telling her she was acting funny. I guess he did notice after all." About an hour later Sharpay came shuffling down the stairs sleepily "Hey guys…where's Troy?" Ryan looked at Gabi "Are you going to tell her or should I?" Gabi stood up "I'll do it. He left Shar, I tried telling you that you were acting different around him, turns out he noticed and it hurt him bad."**

**Sharpay stood in the doorway silently "Did he say anything?" Ryan nodded "He told me he loved you, Riley and the baby but you were pushing him away so he was going to leave until you figured out what you wanted. He also asked me to take care of all of you." Sharpay nodded "I didn't mean to push him away. I don't even know why I've been doing it." Ryan walked up to her and gave her a hug "There has to be a reason. I don't know where he went but I'm sure he's not far." Sharpay pulled away from the hug and ran upstairs. Gabi watched her and looked at Ryan "Should we worry about her? I mean we have no idea where Troy is, and she doesn't look like she's going to be ok." Ryan shrugged "As a couple, they're stronger then they look. They'll work it out."**

**Meanwhile Sharpay was upstairs looking through the scrapbook that Troy had made her for Christmas. She looked at a picture of the two of them and ran her hand along the outline of his face "I'm sorry Troy. I don't know what's wrong with me, you haven't done anything wrong and I've been pushing you away." She started to cry and curled up into a ball. She must have fallen asleep because she was woken up by the phone ringing "Hello?" She answered sleepily. "Sharpay? What happened between you and Troy? He's over here and he hasn't said anything since he walked in." Taylor's voice asked concerned. Sharpay sighed "He left; it's my entire fault too." Taylor was quiet and then said "So come over here and talk to him. You have to work this out."**

**Sharpay hung up the phone after saying good-bye and ran down the stairs and out the door leaving Ryan and Gabi confused. She drove to Taylor's house and saw Troy sitting on the porch. She got out of the car and walked up to Troy. He looked up and saw her, he got up and got ready to leave when she grabbed his arm and turned him around. "We have to talk about this." Troy looked at her "Now you want to talk? We haven't talked properly since you told me you hated me." Sharpay looked at the ground "I know, but we have to talk." Troy took his arm from her "So we'll talk when you're ready. Forget the pain that I might have been going through since then, we'll just talk when you're ready." With that he walked past her and down the stairs, leaving her alone.**

**Alright, some asked for Troypay, so I gave them Troypay, just in a different way. Gotta love me though. Lots of love.**


	33. Chapter 33 Welcome to the World

**Chapter 33-Welcome to the World**

**It's amazing that you all like this story so much. It really does inspire me to keep on writing. So thank you all so much.**

**Sharpay watched Troy walk away, she was about to go after him when she felt a somewhat familiar pain, she looked down and saw that her water had broken. "Troy" she said quietly before grabbing her stomach and doubling over. Troy heard her call his name and something inside made him turn around. He saw Sharpay in pain and he ran over to her "What's the problem?" She reached up and grabbed his arm "I think the baby is coming Troy." Troy looked shocked "But you're six months along, is it safe for the baby to come out right now?" He helped her up and Sharpay gritted her teeth in pain "Who knows, I really don't think the baby cares because it's coming."**

**Troy got Sharpay to the hospital and she was lying in a bed with Troy holding her hand. The doctor came in and Sharpay looked up "It's too early for the baby to be born isn't it?" The doctor nodded "A little bit, but it can survive. We'll just have to see how everything turns out." She did a quick check-up and stood up again "4 centimeters. Almost halfway there." The doctor left and the gang came into the room. "Hey guys, your turn again right?" Chad said grinning. They said their congratulations and Taylor saw things weren't right between the two of them yet "Alright guys, we can come see them after the baby is born, let's move out of here." The gang all left and Sharpay looked over at Troy.**

"**I'm sorry…for everything. Pushing you away, acting different, making you think I didn't care." Troy shrugged "I shouldn't have left. I'm the one who should be sorry." Sharpay shook her head "No, you leaving made me realize what I was doing to you, and then I figured out why I was doing it." Troy looked confused "Why were you doing it?" Sharpay closed her eyes tightly as another contraction hit her, she felt Troy rubbing her back soothingly. "I was pushing you away because, well after I said I hated you, which was so untrue, we never talked about it and I told you I was pregnant. I guess I just thought you were with me for the baby." Troy took her hand and moved some hair from her face "I'm with you because I love you. Not for any other reason."**

**He leaned over and kissed her, before she pulled away because of another contraction. "I sure didn't miss this part." She said once it was over. The doctor came back in and checked her again "6 centimeters. You're almost there Sharpay." The doctor smiled reassuringly and left the room again "This doesn't get any easier does it?" Troy shook his head "No I don't think it does. But I'm here for you now, just like I was here for you last time. I know you can do it." They continued talking and laughing until the doctor came in one last time and told her she was ready to be taken to the delivery room.**

**Once both Troy and Sharpay were ready, the doctor came in to the room. "Ok you guys, you've both been through this once before and know the drill right?" They both nodded and at the next contraction Sharpay started pushing. This continued for a little longer until the doctor smiled "I can see its head, you're doing great." Troy continued holding her hand "One more push baby, you can do this." She pushed with all her strength and heard a baby cry "And that is the best part of this whole thing." Troy said quietly while going to cut the umbilical cord. The doctor took the baby and cleaned it before handing it to Troy. "Congratulations Troy and Sharpay, you have a beautiful healthy girl."**

**Troy looked down at the tiny baby in his arms "A girl. Riley has a baby sister Shar. We have a daughter. And she's beautiful just like her mother." He walked over and handed her to Sharpay and kissed her on the forehead. Sharpay cradled the tiny baby and smiled "Hello, Autumn Elizabeth Bolton."**

**There's baby number 2, and they worked out their problems. Go me! Love you all.**


	34. Chapter 34 Till Death Do Us Part

**Chapter 34-Till Death Do Us Part**

**Thanks again for sticking with me through everything. I'm really glad you like what I write. It inspires me to continue, more then you all know. Brooke is 4 months, Autumn is 2 months and Riley is still 2.**

**Gabi sat on the edge of her bed apparently lost in thought, Sharpay saw this and sat down beside her "You know, right now it seems like the scariest thing in the world, but once you're up there and you look over at him, you realize that nothing could be more right." Gabi looked over and smiled "I keep forgetting that you've done this before." Sharpay nodded "And it was the best day of my life." Gabi stood up and started brushing her hair "I can't believe we'll officially be sisters after today." Sharpay stood up as well "Me neither, it's awesome though…although that does mean you'll also be related to Troy." Gabi scrunched her nose and laughed "That's not too bad. I think I can live with that." Sharpay nodded "I'm his wife, it hasn't killed me yet."**

**Meanwhile Ryan walked into Troy's room and saw him lying on the bed "What's up dude? You ready to get married?" Ryan nodded "Never been more ready for anything in my entire life." Troy smiled "Is the justice of the peas going to meet us at the gazebo?" Ryan laughed "Yes the justice of the peas is going to meet us at the gazebo. So the girls better be ready soon." Troy got up off the bed "I doubt that, but you know, I'll go and check for you." He left the room and trudged his way down the hall before knocking on the door "It's me, I just came to see if you were ready yet." Sharpay opened the door "We're ready when you are, just finishing the make-up." **

**Troy smiled and went back to his and Sharpay's room "Sharpay said that they're just finishing their make-up and are ready when we are." Ryan nodded, looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. "Alright, tell the girls we're leaving and that we'll see them there." Troy nodded and ran back down the hall "We're leaving now…see you there, but do hurry. The justice of the peas won't wait forever." He hurried downstairs and Gabi looked at Sharpay "You think maybe by the end of the wedding he'll realize its justice of the peace?" Sharpay laughed and shook her head "I doubt it…just let him think what he wants to think." They waited a few minutes before going downstairs and heading for the gazebo as well.**

**They got to the wedding area and Sharpay poked her head out the window "Its ok Gabi, Ryan and Troy are standing with the lady. He won't be able to see you." Gabi stepped out of the car and Sharpay walked ahead of her. Once they got to the beginning of the walkway Gabi would walk up the music started playing. Sharpay walked up the aisle smiling brightly and Taylor and Kelsi behind her with Gabi following at the end. When Ryan saw Gabi he couldn't stop smiling, they stood together at the front and the lady started to talk. (Sorry guys, I'm not going to go through the whole wedding) Finally the wedding was over and Ryan leaned in to kiss her and Troy and Chad made whistling noises. At the reception everyone was celebrating and talking when Sharpay stood up "Gabi did this for me and now it's my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Evans and ask you all to watch their first dance as a married couple." Everyone turned to look at the couple as they walked onto the floor and started to dance (their song was Just to hear you say that you love me by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw… don't own that either amazing song though.) When the next dance started Ryan walked up to Troy and Sharpay "Hey man, mind if I dance with my sister?" Troy shook his head "No, I was thinking about dancing with Gabi anyway." Ryan and Sharpay went to dance and Troy walked over to Gabi "Well how would you like to dance?" Gabi laughed and stood up, going over to the dance floor with him.**

"**So we've done well for ourselves." Troy said putting his arm on her waist. Gabi smiled "You're married with two kids and I'm married now with one kid." Troy nodded "I like the way life has turned out." Gabi smiled "Me too." They continued dancing until Gabi made him turn around "Look." Troy turned around and saw Riley waddling over to Sharpay. He pulled on her dress and she looked down "Hey Riley, what's going on?" Riley smiled up at her "Dance?" Sharpay smiled and picked him up "Sorry Ryan but I have to dance with the best looking guy in the room now." Ryan sniffed "It's ok, I understand." He walked over to a table and sat down watching everyone. They continued having fun until they all decided it was time to go home. Everything was perfect for now.**

**Alright guys, I need ideas because I'm running out. I love you all and hope you enjoyed it.**


	35. Chapter 35 Spending Time Togethe

**Chapter 35-Spending Quality Time Together **

**Hey..so sorry I haven't updated in like forever, MS word was being dumb and I couldn't. This takes place when Brooke and Autumn are almost 1 and Riley is 3.**

**Sharpay paced back and forth across the kitchen "Where the heck is Troy? He should have been home over an hour ago." Troy had gotten a job as a coach of the local basket-ball team. Gabi shook her head "I dont know what to tell you Shar, except that he must have a good reason for being so late. Just promise me you won't kill him until you know why he was so late." Sharpay sighed "Alright, I won't kill him until I know why he was home late." Just then Troy walked into the kitchen and Sharpay ran and punched him in the arm which made him cry out, louder then he normally does if he's pretending her punches hurt. Sharpay pulled her hand back quickly and looked at him concerned "Im so sorry, what happened to your arm? What did you do?"**

**Troy took off his sweater and they saw a bandage where is tattoo normally was "I had to add something to the tattoo, there is another important date that should be on there as well." He lifted up the bandage a bit and showed her the new date beside Riley's birthday. Sharpay looked at his arm and smiled "You added Autumn's birthday to it." Troy put the bandage back down and nodded "Of course, her birthday is just as important as the other two dates on there. I didn't expect it to take so long, but I had to wait. Sorry about being so late." Sharpay smiled and hugged him gently "For this I don't mind you being late, I just wish you would have called before you got there saying you might be late." Troy hugged her back "I'll remember that for next time." Ryan opened the back door holding Brooke in one arm, Autumn in the other (muscle man lol) and Riley ran in behind him "Daddy!" he said running to him, and Troy knelt down to pick him up.**

**"Hey buddy! Where you good for mommy today?" Riley nodded "Me good...hewped mommy cwean" Troy smiled "That's my boy, what do you say to going out for dinner and ice cream to celebrate?" Riley nodded and clapped, before looking over at Sharpay "We go mommy?" Troy looked at Sharpay as well "Yeah, can we mommy?" Sharpay looked at the two of them and laughed "Yeah, just let me go change and I'll be right there. Ryan?" Ryan came into the kitchen "Yes I'll watch Autumn for you." Sharpay laughed "Thank you." she went upstairs and came down ready to go a few minutes later. They went to the restaurant and were seated almost immediatley. Soon they were all eating and Troy looked over at Riley who wasn't eating. "If you don't eat your food, we're not going for ice-cream." Riley started pouting "Daaaady!" Troy shook his head "Sorry buddy, but I'm not going to change my mind. tell you what, at least eat half of it ok?" Riley nodded and ate without a complaint.**

**They finished eating and were on their way to the ice cream place. Troy stopped suddenly, making Sharpay knock into him "What's wrong Troy?" Troy shook his head "Nothing, you just look really beautiful standing here with the sunset making everything glow, I wanted to stop and watch before it fades away." Sharpay blushed and kissed him "Yicky!" Riley said scrunching up his nose. They both laughed and Riley looked at Troy "Daddy love Mommy?" Troy looked at Sharpay and nodded "Daddy loves mommy very much." Then Riley turned to look at Sharpay "Mommy love daddy?" Sharpay looked down and noticed just how much he looked like Troy, then she looked up "yes, mommy loves daddy more then anything." Troy smiled at her and then looked at Riley "And both mommy and daddy love you so much." Riley smiled and put his head on Sharpay's shoulder.**

**Once they got to the ice cream store, Sharpay put Riley down and he ran to the counter with Troy right behind him. He lifted him up so he could see the man at the counter "What would you like Riley?" Riley looked at the man and smiled "Nilla" Troy put him back down and the man smiled "One vanilla it is, and what would the two of you like?" Troy thought for a second before saying "Cookie dough (my fave)and she'll have a chocolate mint (my second fave)" The man started to make the ice creams and Sharpay smiled "You remembered my favourite ice cream?" Troy nodded "Like I've told you before, I remember everything you've ever told me." The man gave them their cones and they sat outside eating them. Sharpay looked at Riley and giggled, nudging Troy to make him look. Troy laughed and took a napkin "Hey buddy? You got a little ice cream, like everywhere." Riley looked innocently and Troy wiped his face, still laughing. Riley laughed and Troy got up to throw the napkin in the garbage. **

**They sat there talking and laughing for a few minutes before Sharpay looked at her watch "We have to go, it's almost Autumn's bedtime and we're always there to tuck her in." Troy nodded and they headed back to the house. Once they got there Troy put on a movie for Riley and went upstairs to tuck in Autumn with Sharpay. Sharpay pulled the blanket over Autumn and kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight sweetie." Troy moved up and kissed her on the forehead as well "Night cutie, see you tomorrow." They went back downstairs and watched the rest of "The Jungle Book"(Dont own that either). By the end of the movie, Ryan and Gabi were asleep and so was Riley. Sharpay kissed him and Troy picked up and brought him upstairs. After he said goodnight to Riley he went back downstairs and sat behind Sharpay.**

**"Today was fun." Sharpay said leaning into him. Troy nodded "I had fun, it was good to spend some time with Riley, we have to do that with Autumn next." Sharpay smiled "Of course, we might want to wait until she's a bit bigger though." Troy laughed "I agree." Sharpay sighed in contentment "So what should we do now." Troy grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist "I dont know." suddenly he picked her up bridal style and she giggled "I'm sure we can think of something." she said and kissed him.**

**Taa Daa! Hope you guys like it and sorry for making you wait so long. Just so you know...the end might be near for this story, not sure yet. Reviews are lovely.**


	36. Chapter 36 Finding Freeway & The News

**Chapter 36-Finding Freeway & The News**

**Hey guys, thanks again for the awesome reviews. I came to the conclusion that ending the story right now wouldn't make any sense seeing as how I have a bunch of ideas for this story, and none for a sequel so I'm not ending it now.**

_**"Ring! Ring!" **_**Sharpay ran down the stairs and into the living room to grab the phone "Hello?" she said breathing heavily. "Hey Shar...having a wild time while I'm gone?" Troy asked laughing. Sharpay laughed "Oh yes, you should so be here, it's a shame you're missing all the fun...I'm just joking. I was upstairs so I had to run down here to answer the phone." Troy laughed "Not as fun as having a wild time, but it'll do. I just called to let you know that Ryan and I might be a bit late today. We ran into a bit of a problem." In the background Sharpay heard Ryan say "Can't you go any faster Troy?" Sharpay smiled at that "Thanks for calling. I'll let Gabi know and I'll see you later. Love you." "Love you too Shar. Bye." Troy hung up the phone and continued driving, not taking his attention off the road. "You know, I really don't think there's anything wrong Ryan." Ryan shrugged "Me neither, but we should check anyway." Troy pulled off the road and into a parking lot. He and Ryan got out of the car and walked into a building.**

**Meanwhile, Sharpay walked outside and saw Gabi sitting by the pool with Brooke. "Hey Gabi." she said walking over to stand beside her. Gabi jumped and looked up "Hey, who was that on the phone?" Sharpay sat down and tickled Brooke, which made her giggle "It was troy, he told me that he and Ryan were going to be late because they ran into a problem." Gabi looked confused "What kind of problem?" Sharpay shrugged "I don't know, he didn't say." Gabi was about to say something when they heard a knock at the door. Both Sharpay and Gabi got up, Gabi picked up Brooke and they walked inside. Gabi opened the door and saw Kelsi and Jason standing outside. "Kelsi, Jason. C'mon in you two, what brings you here?" They both stepped inside and Kelsi smiled "Where's everyone else? We want you all here for the news." Sharpay walked in holding Autumn and smiled "Troy and Ryan are out, we;re not sure where but they called to tell us they were going to be late, so we have to wait until they get back." Riley came walking down the stairs carefully "Unca Jason!" He hurried over and Jason knelt down scooping him up onto his shoulders. "Hey Riley. How've you been?" Riley looked at everyone from his high seat and smiled "You all tiny, me big." Gabi laughed "Yeah you sure did grow...mind telling me your secret on how you got tall so fast?"**

**Riley looked at Gabi "Me no tell." Jason put him down gently and Riley gave him a hug before running to Kelsi and giving her a hug as well. He looked over at Sharpay "Hungry mommy." Sharpay smiled "Alright, I'll make you some scrambled eggs." Riley ran into the kitchen and Sharpay looked at everyone "Let's take our conversation into the kitchen." They walked into the kitchen and Jason sat down grinning "We hadn't really planned on having to wait. I wonder if Kelsi will be able to keep quiet." Kelsi gigged "I can keep my mouth shut. I do hope they get back here soon though." Gabi nodded "You and me both, I want to know what the problem was." Sharpay was standing at the stove "At least they called this time so we're not worried." She finished the eggs and placed them in front of Riley. "Thanky mommy."**

**Troy and Ryan were sitting outside the building and a young woman came in a handed something to Ryan. "Here you go, everything seems fine. You might want to come back in about two weeks or so." Troy smiled and nodded "Alright, thanks alot." They shook the young womans hand and headed back to the car. "Let's get back to the house, the girls are probably wondering what's up." Ryan said, doing up his seatbelt. Troy started the car and backed out "I'm sure they are. I'll get there as fast as I can." 15 minutes later they pulled into the driveway and saw Riley playing with Autumn in the grass. As soon as Troy got out the car, Riley went over to him yelling "Daddy and Unca Wyan are back." Troy picked up Riley "Hey buddy, we're you good for mommy?" Riley nodded "Yup, I was pwaying wif Awdum." Troy smiled and kissed him on the head "Awesome, why don't you run inside and make sure everyone closes their eyes and doesn't peek. Including you."**

**Riley grinned "Ok daddy!" he raced inside and Troy could hear him telling everyone to close their eyes. Troy looked down and picked up Autumn. "Hey cutie, let's go suprise mommy and Auntie Gabi shall we?" Troy and Ryan walked quietly into the house and saw everyone with their eyes closed. "Alright guys, thanks for closing your eyes. Shar? Can you give me your hand for a minute?" Troy asked putting Autumn down. Sharpay nodded and held out her hand, which Troy took and put it on top of something furry. "Eww, Troy what is that?" She asked, jerking her hand back. Troy laughed "Why don't you open your eyes and find out for yourself." She opened her eyes and gasped "It's a puppy." Sure enough in Ryan's arms was a german shepard/black lab mix puppy. "We found him at the edge of the freeway near where me and Ryan meet for lunch. We named him Freeway." Everyone gathered around and pet the puppy until Troy put him down. When he did Freeway immediatly started playing with Riley.**

**Gabi gave Ryan a hug and Sharpay gave Troy a hug before turning to Kelsi and Jason. "Alright, all 4 of us are here. What's the big news?" Kelsi squealed "We're getting married. Jaons asked me last night and I said yes."**

**Woo hoo, sorry it took so long to update, school is crazy right now. Love you all for sticking with the story.**


	37. Chapter 37 Happy Birthday

**Chapter 37-Happy Birthday**

**Alright, this chapter is dedicated to TroypayZashleyRyellaLunessa100,cuz its her b-day today and this is her present from me...so enjoy all of you.**

**Gabi woke up and stretched, looking around the room. She got out of bed and trudged down the hall, she was almost at the bathroom when Troy came out of his and Sharpay's room and smiled "Hey Gabi." Gabi looked at him and smiled sleepily "Hey Troy, were you going to take a shower?" "Yeah, but you can go first." Gabi picked up Brooke, who was crawling around "Are you sure?" Troy nodded "Yeah, it is you're birthday after all." Gabi laughed "It is, isn't it?" She handed him Brooke and went into the bathroom. Troy carried Brooke into the room she shared with Autumn and picked Autumn up holding her in his other arm, then he went downstairs where Riley clamped onto his leg. "Oh no! I'm under attack by the scary Riley monster, I must save the children." he tried to walk slowly ot the kicthen but eventually fell over. Sharpay came into the hall to see what had happened.**

**"Troy, are you ok?" She asked laughing at the sight in front of her. Troy was lying on his back with Brooke and Autumn clutching his arms, Freeway lying of his legs and Riley sitting on his chest. Troy looked up and Sharpay and grinned "They got me, I tried to save the children." Sharpay picked Riley up off of him and Brooke crawled away to play with Freeway. Troy slipped his arm away from Autumn and got up "I let Gabi take a shower first because it's her birthday." Sharpay smiled "We should let Ryan and Gabi have a day just to themselves, send them to a hotel for the night." Troy nodded in agreement "I'll call and book a hotel room, you go get Ryan and our gift." Sharpay went upstairs and saw Gabi coming out of the shower "Hey you, happy birthday." She said giving her a hug. Gabi smiled "Thank you." "Get Ryan and go downstairs alright? I'll be right there." Sharpay said walking into the room. Gabi nodded and went into her room to wake up Ryan.**

**In a few minutes the four of them were sitting in the living room. Troy looked at Sharpay, then at Gabi "We didn't really know what to get you at first, but then Sharpay remembered how much you liked that spa place so we got you a life membership." He looked over at Sharpay and she smiled "We also realised that you two haven't had a night alone since Brooke was born, so as our other gift we're kicking you out of here until tomorrow." Ryan and Gabi laughed and went upstairs to get a bag ready. They walked downstairs and Troy was waiting for them, he handed them a piece of paper "This is the hotel you're staying at and directions to get there. Now get out...we don't want to see you back here until tomorrow." Ryan mock saluted Troy and he and Gabi left. Sharpay was in the den putting on The Nightmare Before Christmas(my fave halloween movie to this day, dont own it) for Riley. "Let one of us know when the movie is finished ok?" Riley nodded "Kay mommy. You go, I watch movie." Sharpay laughed and went to find Troy.**

**Troy was making popcorn in the kitchen when Sharpay found him "You want to watch a movie too?" Troy shook his head "What makes you think that?" Sharpay pointed to the microwave "You're making popcorn." Troy grinned "I had a craving, that's all." He took the popcorn out of the microwave, put it in a bowl, added some butter and then sat down at the table. Sharpay sat down beside him and took some popcorn. "What do you want to do? Brooke and Autumn are asleep and Riley is watching a movie." Troy nodded "I don't know, we have to do something quiet." Sharpay giggled "You? Quiet? That's funny." Troy sat there staring at Sharpay. "Why are you staring at me?" Troy shrugged "What's that?" he asked looking closer.**

**"What's what?" Sharpay asked looking around. Troy grinned and threw popcorn at her "That!" Sharpay shrieked "Troy Bolton! I can't believe you just did that!" She stuck her hand in the bowl and threw a few pieces at him, which he caught in his mouth. "Oh yeah! Nice try Shar." He threw some more at her and it escalalted into a full fledged popcorn war. After about 10 minutes however, the fight stopped when they heard Autumn crying. Sharpay glared at Troy and laughed "Look what you did Troy, you woke up Autumn." She went upstairs to check on her and Troy cleaned the kitchen. He went upstairs a few minutes later and poked his head in the room "I'm going to take a shower." Sharpay nodded "Ok." Troy grinned "Want to join me?" Sharpay smiled at him and they left Autumn's room.**

**Over at the hotel, Gabi was lounging around at the pool when Ryan came in. "C'mon Gabi, you're present is up at the hotel room." Gabi got out of the pool "You didn't need to get me anything, the dinner and the whole day was enough." They walked to the elevator and went to their room, where Ryan handed her a gift. She opened it and gasped at the bracelet. "I thought I had lost this." Ryan shrugged "I found it and fixed it, I know it was your grandmother's and that it means alot to you." Gabi kissed him "Thank you." Ryan smiled and kissed her again "You're welcome." Both couples enjoyed the rest of thier night.**

**Hope you like it, I really really need ideas, so anything you want to see tell me and there's a very good chance it'll be in the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38 We Need A Break

**Chapter 38-We Need a Break**

**OMG I am SOOOO sorry that it has taken me almost 2 months to update, you can all yell at me if you'd like. In this chapter Riley is 3 and Brooke and Autumn are a year old.**

Sharpay woke up, and looked around the room getting the feeling that something was off. She looked beside her and saw that Troy wasn't there and that there was no noise coming from downstairs. She stretched, put on her housecoat, and trudged downstairs yawning. She looked in the living room and saw Riley, Autumn, Brooke and Freeway sitting in the living room watching TV. Riley looked up and grinned "Mommy." Sharpay smiled "Hey sweetie, where'd your daddy go?" Riley pointed behind her "Daddy." Sharpay didn't have time to turn around before Troy wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up and spun her around. He put her down and then whispered in her ear "I bribed the kids with a trip to the ice cream store to be really quiet. They've been up since 6, I heard them making some commotion down here so I got up." Sharpay smiled "Thank you, don't you have to go to work?" Troy nodded "Eventually, I was going to eat breakfast with you and then go...but if you want me to leave now then I will." He turned to walk out the door and Sharpay grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

They walked into the kitchen and Sharpay saw that there was already coffee and pancakes made. "How did you know when I would get up?" Troy shrugged "I was just on my way to wake you up actually, so they're nice and warm." Gabi came into the kitchen and smiled "Morning you guys, Ryan is just taking a shower, he said he'd be down in a few minutes so that you can go to work." Troy nodded "Alright, I'm just eating first anyway so it's all good." Gabi sat down and grabbed a few pancakes putting them onto a plate "These look really good Troy." Troy smiled "Thanks." They finished eating and Ryan came downstairs "Hey Troy, you ready to go?" Troy nodded and stood up giving Sharpay a quick kiss "Don't forget, we have to take Riley and Autumn to the ice cream store when I get home." Sharpay smiled "I know." Ryan gave Gabi a kiss and he and Troy left after saying goodbye to the kids.

A little while later, Gabi and Sharpay were lounging in the pool when there was a knock on the door that they didn't hear. Riley got off the couch and went to open the door. Taylor and Chad walked into the house and Chad ruffled Riley's hair "Hey little buddy, where's your mom and Aunt Gabi?" Riley grinned "They on the pool." Taylor laughed "Don't you mean, they're in the pool?" Riley shook his head "No, they on the pool, come...I show you." He grabbed Chad's hand and brought them out to the pool area "See" Riley said pointing "They on the pool." He grinned at them and then ran back into the house. Sharpay looked up at the voices "Oh hey Chad, Taylor...when did you guys get here?" Chad smiled "About 2 minutes ago, Riley let us in saying you were on the pool, he even showed us." Taylor laughed "He is just too cute." Gabi nodded in agreement "And getting cuter everyday."

About 15 minutes later they were all sitting at the patio table talking "So what brings you over here?" Gabi asked taking a sip of her drink. Taylor shrugged "We were bored, we just decided to come by and say hey." Sharpay smiled "Well we're glad you came by, it can get boring when the kids are doing something and the guys are gone. It's nice to have someone to talk to, right Gabi?" Gabi nodded "Oh yeah, and the kids love seeing you both." Taylor laughed "Didn't you know it's the kids we come to see?" Sharpay pretended to look shocked and looked down and Autumn who had toddled over to Chad "You've stolen my friends...curse you for being so cute." Autumn just blinked at her and then smiled. Chad picked her up "And you wonder why we come to see her, she's so much cuter then you." Gabi picked up Brooke and smiled "You have to admit Shar...he has a point." Sharpay pretended to pout "What is this? Pick on Sharpay day?" Taylor shook her head "No, that's everyday dear." Sharpay glared at Taylor "I can kick you both out you know that right?" Taylor nodded laughing "But you wouldn't, you love us too much."

After a bit Chad and Taylor left and Gabi plopped onto the couch beside Sharpay and Riley "Well that was a fun visit." Sharpay nodded in agreement and Riley crawled into her lap "I like when Unca Chad and Aunti Taywer visit." Gabi smiled and smoothed his hair "We know you do Riley, we like when they visit too." she got up and turned on the tv and they started watching Spiderman. Eventually both Riley and Gabi had fallen asleep and Riley had somehow made it onto Gabi's lap so Sharpay headed into the kitchen to do the dishes. She finished them and then read for a bit until she heard Troy come into the kitchen and sit in front of her at the table. "Hey Troy, how was work?" Troy smiled "It was good, the team is really coming along."

Sharpay was going to say something until she saw Autumn and Riley looking at them expectantly. Troy laughed "I think they're waiting for something." Sharpay nodded and Troy got up holding out his hand. "Shall we take them to get ice cream?" Sharpay giggled and took his hand "Let's go." They got to the ice cream store, and after 10 minutes of deciding what flavour they all wanted, they were sitting together eating and talking." Troy pulled an envelope out of his pocket and then looked at Sharpay "I was thinking all day today, and I think we need a break." Sharpay froze and looked at him "We need a what?" Troy took four plane tickets out of the envelope "We need a break, the four of us, like we need to go on vacation." Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief "I agree with you."

**Woo hoo, there, may be short but at least its up...ideas are welcome and it will never take me this long to update again. Love you all.**


	39. Chapter 39 Vacation Time

**Chapter 39-Vacation Time**

**So, here's the next chapter..I know the reviews still aren't as frequent as they used to be, but in my defense it's been less then two months...gotta give me a bit of credit. Enjoy.**

**Troy got out of the cab, with Autumn in his arms and looked at the hotel in front of him "Holy geez, it looks bigger then it did in the travel brochure." Sharpay, who has also gotten out of the cab and stood beside him, giggled "You know Troy, the pictures normally are smaller then the real thing." She took Riley's hand and Troy stuck his tongue out at her before heading toward the front doors. He walked up to the guy at the counter "Hi, I made reservations here about a week ago." The guy gave him a huge grin "What name would they be under?" "Bolton." The guy typed a few things into the computer before grinning again "Found it, room 145...please enjoy your stay." Troy took the two card keys that the guy gave him and headed over to where Sharpay was sitting with Riley and Autumn. "We're in room 145." Sharpay nodded and picked up Autumn "Alright, let's get to the room and unpack." Troy grabbed the bags and lead the way to the room and used the card key to let them in.**

**About an hour later, they were all unpacked and Sharpay was on the phone with Gabi "No, you can't have a wild party at the house. Why? Because we don't hang out with that many people, that's why. Yeah, you can invite the rest of the gang over, just clean up whatever messes you make...yes I know YOU clean them, but my brother doesn't. Alright, have fun...ok, bye." Troy, who was pretending to be half asleep lifted his head up "What was that about a wild party?" Sharpay laughed "Long story, but Gabi says hi." Troy nodded and looked down on the floor, where Riley was playing with some toys "Hey buddy, you hungry?" Riley looked up and nodded and Troy looked over at Sharpay "What about you Shar?" Sharpay smiled "I could eat." Troy got up off the bed and and they left the hotel room to go to the nearest restaurant. Once they got there, Troy ordered a hamburger, Sharpay got a salad and Riley got chicken fingers, they would give Autumn small bits of their food. As they were eating Troy was flipping through a book of places to go "So I think we should just relax tonight, and then go to an amusment park tomorrow."**

**Sharpay laughed "You are such a little kid." Troy nodded, laughing as well "But you love me anyway." Sharpay nodded "Your right, I do." Troy looked over and saw Riley having a hard time with his chicken fingers so he took each one and broke them into a few pieces "Think that'll help you a bit?" Riley grinned and put a piece into his mouth "Thanks daddy." Sharpay was trying to get Autumn to eat a few pieces of lettuce, but Autumn wouldn't touch it "Come on sweetie, you have to eat something." Troy took a piece of his lettuce out of his hamburger and offered it to her, which she grabbed and ate without a problem. Sharpay looked at him with her mouth open "Ho...how did you..how did you get her to eat the lettuce?" Troy picked up her fork, sniffed at the lettuce and scrunched his nose "Ceaser dressing...I think Autumn here is like me and hates ceaser dressing, therefore not eating the lettuce." **

**They finished their meal and headed back to the hotel, where Riley and Autumn fell asleep quickly, with Sharpay and Troy asleep soon after. They woke up the next morning and ate breakfast before going to the amusement park. They went to the first ride that they say, which was a small rollercoaster, and stood in line. They went on a bunch of different rides before they stopped in front of the ring toss game. He won the game easily and picked out a pink teddy and gave it to Autumn, then they moved on to another game, which he won on the second try and got something for Riley. Then he went to the basketball game and won easily (Obviously lol) and got a huge black dog for Sharpay. She looked at it and smiled "It looks like my old dog Shadow." Troy nodded "I remember you showing me the picture, I saw the stuffed dog and had to get it." Sharpay looked suprised "I showed you that picture years ago." Troy grinned "I remember everything you said or showed me."**

**They continued having fun for a bit until Sharpay saw a ride she really wanted to go on. "Troooy, can we go on that ride..please?" Troy laughed and nodded "Sure, that ride looks pretty cool." The went over to wait in the line and soon were on the ride with Sharpay giggling and Troy laughing at how much of a kid she was being "And you say I'm a little kid." Sharpay nodded "You are, but it's cute." They finished the ride and got out of the lineup when Sharpay froze, looking around "Troy?" Troy turned around quickly "What?" Sharpay continued looking around "Where's Riley?"**

**Hee Hee...havent done that in forever...dont ya love these cliffies? Review please...i love you all**


	40. Chapter 40 We Have To Find Him

**Chapter 40-We Have To Find Him**

**Hey guys, here's the second part to this disastrous event. I would have updated sooner but with all the projects and exams I have right now, I haven't had the time. Hope you enjoy.**

Sharpay and Troy looked all around where they had been waiting before running to the nearest security station. "Sir, you have to help us...our son ran off and we have no idea where he went." Sharpay said out of breath. The guard looked at them "He ran off?" Troy nodded "I know how it must look but I swear that we were only looking away for a minute and he ran off, he doesn't normally do that." The guard smiled "I wasn't assuming anything. I know of parents that only came looking for their child when they were ready to leave, the fact that you both came right away shows that you care. Do you have a picture?" Troy took out his wallet and yanked the picture out of it's holder "The picture was taken a little over a month ago." The guard took the picture "What is he wearing?" Sharpay thought back for a second "A pair of black shorts and a grey mini Wildcats t-shirt."

The guard wrote that down "What's his name?" "Riley. Please sir, you have to find him." Troy said wrapping his arm around a shaking Sharpay. The guard put his hand on Troy's shoulder "I will find him, we won't let anyone out until we do. I promise, could I ask you both to wait here while we look?" When they both nodded the guard ran off, talking into his radio as he left. Sharpay looked at Troy once he was gone "What if they don't find him Troy?" Troy hugged her again "Don't worry, the guard said they would find him...everything is going to be ok." Sharpay nodded, rubbing Autumn's back absentmindedly. She knew as well as he did that all they could do was sit and wait for him to come back.

It was a few minutes later when the guard stood in front of them "Every guard in this place is looking for Riley, nobody is leaving until we find him...we'll look everywhere. I promise you the next time I come back, he'll be with me." Troy shook the guards hand and he ran off again, leaving them alone with their thoughts. "You know." Sharpay said suddenly "If we hadn't have gone on that coaster, we wouldn't have lost Riley..but NOOO! You just HAD to go on it." Troy jerked his head toward her "Are you saying this is my fault?" Sharpay shrugged "You can't deny it...we should have went back like we were originally going too." Troy stood up "You can't be serious. You can't blame Riley running off on me." Sharpay stood up as well "Actually I can, and I am. What were you thinking?" "I was thinking about how much you said you like roller coasters." Troy said quietly "I thought it would be fun you know, I never expected him to run off like that." Sharpay sighed "I know...I'm so sorry. Here you are, probably feeling really guilty already and I'm not helping anything." Troy gave her a hug "We're both stressed and scared, let's just try not to kill one another."

The guards had already searched everywhere for Riley. "Hey man, we've looked everywhere. He's not here." The lead guard named Tim turned around "I promised that family that I would find their son, I'm not going back to them until I do." All the other guards nodded and continued looking. Tim was walking past a booth when he heard sniffling, he looked over the counter and saw Riley curled in a ball against the booth. Tim smiled and picked him up "Hey are you Riley?" Riley nodded and Tim started walking "I know two people who are very worried about you." He carried Riley back over to the guard booth "I think someone wants to see you." He put Riley down, who automatically ran to Troy who scooped him up "Daddy, I was lookin at you, then somfing got in my way and you was gone" Troy hugged him "We were worried about you buddy." He handed him over to Sharpay, who hugged him tightly "Thank god you're ok." Troy smiled and shook the guards hand "Thank you so much for finding him."

Tim smiled "It was nothing, I'm glad we could find him for you. You take care now." He ruffled Riley's hair "You stay safe too buddy." Troy picked up Autumn, and he, Sharpay and Riley all walked back to the hotel. Once they got there, Riley and Autumn fell asleep immediately. Troy was fixing the bed when Sharpay walked into the room and sat on the bed. "What's wrong Shar?" Troy asked sitting beside her. She looked at him "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to take it out on you...you seemed so sad when I yelled at you." Troy looked away, but Sharpay touched his cheek to make him look at her "Talk to me Troy." Troy sighed "It just seems like I always have to prove that I love you and Riley and Autumn. You guys are my life now, and if you don't know that then I haven't been a very good husband to you or father to them." Sharpay saw how sad he looked and blinked back her own tears " I do know that, I know you love me and the kids, and you know I love you with everything in me. I just...I can't help but feel responsible for taking you away from your dream of being famous. You could have gone so far Troy, but you gave that up for me."

Troy took her hand "If I hadn't of given it up, I'd live life not knowing real love. Girls would be with me because I was famous and not because they loved me, I'd never be in one place to long, friends would all look at me differently. Right now, I have a girl I love and that loves me, a great life, two great kids and friends I know I can count on...you tell me which one is the better life. I don't regret a thing, if I had to, I'd do it all again. Get that thought out of your head ok?" Sharpay smiled and nodded "I love you." "I love you too." they kissed and then curled up under the covers to sleep off the busy day they just had.

**Sorry if the end dragged a bit, but it was a conversation they had to have. Hope you liked it and as always ideas are welcome. Love you all**


	41. Chapter 41 Back From Vacation

**Chapter 41-Back From Vacation**

**Hey all, thanks for all the reviews, they really mean alot and keep me writing. I know it takes a while but I'm hoping that'll change soon. As a reminder Riley is 3 and Autumn and Brooke are 1...enjoy.**

Troy pulled up into the driveway and opened the door, he got out and walked around to open the door for Sharpay. Riley bounded out of the car and into the house with Troy and Sharpay not far behind. They walked into the house and saw Riley sitting on Ryan's lap talking excitedly with Gabi and Ryan listening carefully "And then we sawed Goofy and he was real big and made funny laffy noises. Then I got losted and some big guy came and founded me." Gabi looked over at him shocked "You got what?!" Riley was quiet for a second and looked around "Losted" He said finally grinning. Ryan looked up at Troy and Sharpay who nodded "It's true." Troy said leaning against the door frame "We turned our heads for like a second and he was gone." Gabi reached over and gave him a hug "I'm glad they found you." Riley nodded "Yeah, big guy was real nice, he says that mommy and daddy were lookin for me and I didn't want dem to be sad."

Sharpay smiled "Were you scared Riley?" He shrugged "A wittle bit, I didn't know where you was." Ryan smiled and ruffled his hair "You were a brave big boy, and brave big boys deserve ice-cream. We just bought some earlier, would you like some?" Riley nodded, hopped off Ryan's lap and followed him into the kitchen. Sharpay waited until they were both gone before plopping onto the couch beside Gabi with a sigh. Gabi smiled and put an arm around her shoulder "Did you at least have fun the rest of the trip?" Sharpay smiled "Yes, it was amazing just being able to relax for a few days." Troy walked over and sat beside her, grabbing her hand. "It was also a good time for us to talk about everything. So we cleared the air so to speak." Gabi smiled "Good, I'm glad to hear it." A few minutes later Riley came in with a bowl of ice-cream "Can we watch movie mommy?" Sharpay nodded "Of course, we just have to get a small snack for ourselves, you go ahead and pick the movie." They walked into the kitchen and Gabi looked at Ryan "What took so long to get ice-cream?" Ryan grinned "He was trying to convince me to give him more then I did...but I didnt." He added quickly seeing Sharpay's look.

"So how was your wild party Gabi?" Troy asked grinning and putting some popcorn into the microwave. Gabi laughed "Oh it was SO awesome, I think it was the best party anyone had ever been too." Ryan nodded "It was so much fun, you so should have been there." Sharpay shrugged "Oh well, I was having an amazing time on vacation instead." Riley came stomping back into the room "Awe you comin? Movie could be finish by now." Troy looked over at Sharpay as Riley left the kitchen "He so has your attitude Shar." He took the popcorn and headed into the living room. "Yes! I LOVE this movie, I was hoping you'd pick this buddy." Sharpay, Gabi and Ryan walked in to see Troy dancing around and Riley, Autumn and Brooke giggling. "Silly daddy." Autumn said still giggling. Sharpay shook her head laughing and sat down "What movie are we watching anyway?" Riley got the movie and showed her "Oh, Meet the Robinsons(dont own it) Yeah your daddy loves this movie alright."

Ryan put in the movie and sat beside Gabi with Brooke on his lap. Troy and Sharpay were on the couch as well and Autumn and Riley were on the floor with Freeway. As the movie progressed Troy was laughing as hard as the kids were and Gabi leaned over and whispered in Sharpay's ear "He's such a little kid." Sharpay nodded "Yeah, he is, but the kids love it and I wouldn't change it either." She whispered back. Once the movie was finished Gabi stood up "Time to go make supper." Troy stood up as well and knocked Gabi over and back onto the couch "I'll make supper tonigh, you just sit." Sharpay stood up as Gabi started to protest "I'll help him, don't worry. Ryan, don't let her off this couch." Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist "I won't." Sharpay laughed and followed Troy into the kitchen where he was standing there looking around.

"So what should we make?" Troy asked hopping onto the counter. "Let's make something easy like spaghetti-and get off the counter, nobody's going to want to make food on a counter that your butt's been on." Troy pouted and hopped off the counter. "Fine...party pooper. Spaghetti it is." Together they got out everything they needed and began to make supper. While they were eating the phone rang and Riley got to it first "Hewwo? Unca Chad! Yup, we's eatin food. Yup." He looked over at Troy "Daddy, Unca Chad wants to tawk to ya." Troy got up, ruffled Riley's hair and took the phone "Hello? What's up man, yea we got home ok..I was going to call you as soon as we were done eating. No, I promise I hadn't forgotten about you. I understand, I'll never do it again..alright, see ya Chad." He hung up the phone and sat back down "He was upset that we hadn't called him right when we got back." Sharpay rolled her eyes "Typical Chad."

After they finished supper Ryan and Gabi did the dishes while Sharpay gave Autumn a bath. Troy walked into Riley's room and sat down "You have to take a bath after Autumn is done right buddy?" Riley nodded "She takes a real long time." Troy laughed "That's classic girl behaviour though, they always take a long time." "I heard that." Sharpay said from behind him. He jumped and turned around wide eyed "Hey baby...how was Autumn this time?" "She was fine...you on the other hand may have some issues." Troy hurried to help Riley get ready for his bath and then came back "Oh come on, you know you take forever to get ready just as much as I know that it's always worth it." Sharpay smiled "That was a good save." Troy laughed "I took notes from my dad." Sharpay gave him a hug and they waited until Riley was out of the bath and they tucked him in. Troy sat beside him and started singing Breaking Free quietly. Once Riley was asleep he went into his room and saw Sharpay smiling and he froze "What?" "You still have it." Troy walked over confused "Still have what?" "The voice that makes my heart beat faster everytime." Troy smiled, kissed her and they enjoyed the rest of the night.

**I hope that kinda made up for the long wait. Reviews and ideas are welcome and thanks again for reading. Love ya'll.**


	42. Chapter 42 Sharpay and Gabi's Advice

**Chapter 42**-**Sharpay and Gabi's Advice**

**I know, It's been a while since I updated but school is annoying. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Troy stumbled down the stairs, searching for the source of the loud knocking that was echoing through the house. He got to the door, opened it and saw Kelsi standing there in mid-knock. "Kelsi? It's like 8 in the morning...what's going on?" He asked, opening the door wider to let her inside. Kelsi walked into the house "I'm sorry for coming here so early I just...I really need to talk to Gabi and Sharpay." She looked up and Troy saw that she was crying. He reached out and squeezed her hand "I'll go get them, you go sit on the couch and I'll be right back." Kelsi nodded and headed for the living room "Hey, I really am sorry for coming so early." Troy smiled "It's no problem." He ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. He crawled onto the bed and nudged Sharpay gently "You need to get up, Kelsi is here." Sharpay groaned "What time is it?" Troy laughed quietly, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer "It's 8." Sharpay rolled over "Tell her to go away." Troy sighed and shook his head "I would, but the only problem is she's sitting downstairs crying right now."

Sharpay's eyes opened and she sat up in bed. "Crying? Why didn't you tell me she was crying...you never tell the important stuff. I'll get Gabi up, you go downstairs and console her." Troy nodded and left while Sharpay made her way down the hall. She knocked on Gabi and Ryan's door, but nobody answered, she tried again and still nothing. "If somebody doesn't open this door in the next five seconds I'm going to come in there, and if I see anything horrifying you guys are paying for my therapy bill!" she yelled. A few seconds later Gabi opened the door with a yawn "What's going on here? Why are you standing outside the door yelling like a mad woman?" Sharpay grabbed her and pulled her out of the bedroom "Troy is downstairs, and he's trying to console Kelsi. Did I mention she's crying?" Gabi looked surprised "Why is she crying?" Sharpay shrugged "That 's what we have to go down and find out." Her and Gabi went downstairs and saw Kelsi clinging onto Troy, who was rubbing her back and whispering comforting words in her ear.

Sharpay sat on the other side of Kelsi and Gabi crouched down in front of her "What's the matter sweetie? Gabi asked. Kelsi sniffed and looked up, still hugging Troy "Me and Jason got into a huge fight." Sharpay nodded "About what?" Kelsi shrugged "I don't know, isn't that pathetic? It was over something so tiny I don't even remember what it was about. We've been fighting so much lately." she dug her head into Troy's shoulder again. Sharpay stroked her arm "Why? The two of you never fight, it's the one thing that drives me crazy about you guys." "I know! But in the last few months it's all we've been doing." Kelsi said sadly. Gabi was quiet for a second "The last few months? You mean around the time you got engaged and had to plan the wedding?" Kelsi nodded "Around there. Maybe he regrets asking me now." Sharpay looked at Troy, who nodded, got up and left the house. Gabi moved to where Troy was and hugged Kelsi. "Look Kelsi. Weddings are amazing, but planning one can almost drive you crazy. Believe me, I know..I did it myself not so many years ago." Sharpay said still stroking her arm. Kelsi let go of Gabi, who got up and got her a tissue. "I know, most of the fights are about how I spend so much time on the wedding and he doesn't" Kelsi said taking the tissue from Gabi.

Sharpay smiled and nodded "Jason won't help with the wedding, guys rarely ever do. Getting Troy to help decide anything was like pulling teeth." Gabi smiled and squeezed Kelsi's hand "As long as he's there on the day of the wedding it's ok." Kelsi sniffed "I don't even know if he will be anymore." "I think he will be." Kelsi looked up and saw Jason standing in the doorway. Sharpay smiled "Now that you are both here you're going to listen and listen good. Jason, if you aren't going to help Kelsi plan the wedding then she'll be doing it alone. You can't expect her to plan a wedding herself in one day. Yes she's going to spend a lot of time on it because it's stressful and the last thing she needs is you complaining about it. Kelsi, you can't expect Jason to help you and you can't get mad if he doesn't. It doesn't mean he doesn't want to marry you any less. If the two of you keep fighting like this you'll never make it to your wedding day." Jason looked down playing with the zipper on his sweater "Your right, we've been fighting over everything lately. I can admit that most of the time it's my fault...I'm sorry Kelsi."

Kelsi got up and gave him a hug "I'm sorry too. And I'm sorry for barging in here so early in the morning and clinging onto you and crying all over you Troy." Troy laughed "It's no problem." Sharpay smiled "We're glad you came and talked to us- don't be sorry for that." Gabi nodded in agreement. They were just talking amongst themselves when they heard "Daddy!" Troy ran up the stairs to see what was wrong and saw Riley standing outside his bedroom crying. Troy went over and crouched down in front of him "What's wrong Buddy?" "I don't feel good." He turned and ran into the bathroom with Troy right behind him. When Riley was done being sick Troy flushed the toilet and picked him up. Troy noticed that he was warm and hurried downstairs "Let's check your temp buddy. Where's the thermometer Shar?" Sharpay went into the kitchen and got in. "What's going on Troy?" she asked as she came in. "He's really warm and he was just sick upstairs." Sharpay took his temperature and Riley looked at Troy "Side hurts Daddy." he whined. Troy gave him a hug and Sharpay looked at the thermometer "Wow, 101? That's high for a three year old." Troy nodded "That's high for anyone...we have to take him to the hospital."

**Hee..What does he have? I gave ya three major clues. Review and I hope you enjoyed it**


	43. Chapter 43 How Can This Be Happening

**Chapter 43-How Can This Be Happening?**

**OMG...I am really sorry. For a bit school was crazy, then I lost my internet. I've had this chapter written on paper for a while and after a long fight I got it back..so here it is.**

Troy looked straight ahead at the road while Sharpay sat in the passengers seat holding Riley who was still crying and holding his side. "Troy? I think he's getting warmer." Sharpay said, her voice full of worry. Troy nodded and swerved onto a less crowded road "We're going to take the shortcut." Sharpay looked over at him "But you hate the shortcut." Troy nodded "I do indeed, but we have to get him there fast. I think he fell asleep though." Troy added after glancing at him quickly. Sharpay shook her head "That's not right, he was crying like not even a minute ago..oh my god Troy...I think he passed out." Troy looked over and slammed on the gas "Hang on, we'll be there in about 5 minutes." Once they got to the hospital Troy let her and Riley out and went to park the car. He came in a few seconds later and saw Sharpay filling out a bunch of forms. Troy walked over to her and in seconds the doctor came out, took one look at Riley and ordered a stretcher.

Riley was rushed away and the doctor stopped rushing long enough to look at Troy and Sharpay "It seems like your sons appendix has burst. We have to operate and take it out now before the poison stuff spreads. I need you both to sign this form." Troy took it and signed it before handing it to Sharpay, who signed it as well and gave it back to the doctor. "Take care of him." Troy said. The doctor smiled and rushed out of the room. They both went to the waiting room and sat down and about 5 minutes later Gabi came into the waiting room holding Brooke "Sharpay! Troy! How is he?" Sharpay shrugged "They didn't tell us much, his appendix burst and they're operating on him now. Where's Autumn?" Gabi smiled and sat down "Ryan's got her. He just went to park." As if on cue, Ryan came in carrying a laughing Autumn. He put her down in front of Troy and gave Sharpay a hug. Autumn smiled and held her hand out to Troy. Troy grabbed it and smiled "I that mine? Can I have it?" Autumn giggled and shook her head, causing Troy to laugh and kiss her hand.

They sat there for what seemed like hours before Troy got up and stretched "I'm going to get some coffee, anyone want some?" Everyone said yes so Ryan got up "I'll go with you." Troy looked at Autumn and smiled "Wanna go for a walk with Daddy and Uncle Ryan?" Autumn nodded and toddled over to him. They only went about halfway down the hall before they head "Daddy!" They turned around and saw Brooke toddling down the hall. Ryan held out his hand and once Brooke caught up they walked down to the food shop. Once they got there Ryan went and got the coffee while Troy got two bagels and two bags of chips. He headed over to the cash when he heard "Troy? Troy Bolton?" He looked up and saw an ex girlfriend of his named Shauna. "Hey Shauna, haven't seen you in a while." Shauna nodded "Yeah, I moved to New York with my boyfriend right after graduation." Troy smiled "That's cool. What are you doing back here?" Shauna shrugged "We broke up."

They continued talking while Shauna added up his cost before he felt a tug on his leg "Daddy, can I have this?" Autumn asked holding up a granola bar. Troy took it from her "Can you add this to the total?" Shauna nodded slowly, staring at him "You have a daughter?" Troy nodded "I have a son too, Sharpay is in the waiting room. He just went in for surgery." Shauna nodded "Married to Sharpay, two kids..you have a good life." Troy smiled "I have the best life anyone could ask for. It was nice talking to you again." He went over to Ryan and they walked back to the waiting room. He handed Sharpay her coffee and gave her and Gabi a bagel. Sharpay took it "I'm not really hungry." Troy took her hand "I know, but you have to eat something." Sharpay took a small bite and smiled at him slightly.

Brooke looked up at Gabi "Why you so shh mommy?" Gabi looked down and smiled "We're all just worried about Riley right now Sweetie." Brooke toddled over to Sharpay and looked up at her "Riley be ok?" Sharpay smiled and gave her a hug "Riley's going to be just fine." Brooke smiled widely and toddled over to Autumn "Riley be ok!" and she gave her a hug. Sharpay looked over at Gabi and they smiled. They sat around waiting for a little while longer before Troy stood up "Why is this taking so long?" Autumn looked at him and he sat down in front of her and started to play blocks with her. Gabi laid her head on Ryan's shoulder and Brooke sat in his lap while they all stared at the big white doors, hoping someone would come out and give them some information soon.

Half an hour later they saw the doors open and the doctor that had rushed Riley away come out with an unreadable expression on his face. Troy, Sharpay, Ryan and Gabi all stood up and looked at the doctor. "I-is he ok?" Sharpay asked quietly. "Mr and Mrs Bolton..your son is..."

**OoOoOoOoO...gotta love me! Sorry its short, but hey at least i updated. The updates will be sooner now, i promise. I love you all.**


	44. Chapter 44 Is He Ok?

**Chapter 44-Is He Ok?**

**Holy hell it's been a while** **since I've added another chapter. The explanation is long so I'll explain after, for now, for those of you still reading...on with the chapter.**

Troy and Sharpay stood up while Gabi and Ryan looked at the doctor expectantly "Is Riley ok?" Sharpay asked grabbing Troy's arm tightly. The doctor nodded "His appendix had burst but luckily because he was here we got it out in time. He's going to be fine, he'll just have to stay here for a few days while he recovers from the surgery." They all breathed a sigh of relief and Troy shook the doctors hand "Thank you so much." The doctor smiled "Not a problem, the nurse will be here in a few minutes to bring you to Riley's room." Gabi and Ryan stood up and hugged them " You guys go in first, we'll see him when you're done." A few minutes later the nurse came in smiling "Mr and Mrs Bolton?" They got up and followed her down quite a few hallways before stopping outside a room. "He's sore, and drowsy but he's been asking for you."

Troy and Sharpay opened the door and Riley turned his head before smiling brightly "Mommy! Daddy!" They walked over and Troy ruffled his hair "Hey buddy! You doing ok?" Riley nodded and sniffled "It still huwts a little." Sharpay reached out and took his hand "I know sweetie, but it's a better hurt then it was earlier today, this hurt means you'll be ok." Riley pulled down the blanket "We go home now?" Sharpay shook her head "No sweetie, you have to stay here for a few days." Riley sniffed "Don't wanna stay, wanna go home." Troy sat beside him on the bed and pulled the blanket back up "We want you to come home too, but they have to make sure you're really ok. If you want we'll spend the whole day together when you get out." Riley nodded "Ok daddy." He yawned and his eyes closed. Sharpay smiled "Get some sleep, we'll be here when you wake up." Riley forced his eyes open again "Aunt Gabi and Uncle Wyan here?" Troy nodded "Their in the waiting room with Brooke and Autumn..do you want to see them before you sleep?" Riley nodded and Troy and Sharpay leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room.

They got back into the waiting room and looked at Ryan and Gabi "He wants to see you guys before he falls asleep." Troy said putting an arm around Sharpay. Ryan and Gabi left as he and Sharpay sat down, as they did however Sharpay's stomach growled loudly making Troy laugh. Sharpay smacked his arm playfully and laughed as well "Shut up! I guess knowing Riley's ok made me realize how hungry I really am." Troy sighed and stood up "I'll go get us something to eat then." He made his way back to the gift shop to get food. As he walked into the shop he saw Shauna leaning against the counter "Back so soon?" Troy nodded "We found out that Riley is ok, so our appetites kind of came back." Shauna smiled "I'm glad he's ok. You know, I never thought you and Sharpay were going to stay married."

Troy stopped what he was doing and looked at her confused "Why not?" Shauna shrugged "I figured you were just marrying her because you get her pregnant." Troy scoffed "Right, because that's the only reason people get engaged these days right? Wrong! I loved her then, I love her now, and I'll love her years from now." Shauna stepped out from behind the counter and moved closer to him "We always said we were going to get married and have kids." Troy nodded "Yea, but things change. I'm happy with my life and I'm not going to ruin it for anything-especially not you." Shauna wrapped her arms around his neck "So you're saying that what we had meant nothing to you?" Troy sighed and shook his head before moving her arms from around his neck "It meant everything to me then, but Sharpay and my kids mean everything to me now." Shauna sighed and rang up the things he was paying for "Do me a favor?" she asked as she handed him his food. He looked up so she continued "Tell Sharpay she's a lucky girl." Troy nodded and left the shop, heading back to the waiting room.

He got back to the waiting room and handed Sharpay a bagel and a cup of coffee. "Thank you, what took you so long? Were the bagels not toasted yet?" She asked taking a sip of coffee. Troy shook his head "I was talking to Shauna, she works at the gift shop." Sharpay looked at him confused for a minute before realizing who he was talking about. "Oh your ex girlfriend Shauna. How is she?" Troy shrugged "Fine, we talked a bit and I told her we were married and about Riley and Autumn." Sharpay nodded "I'm glad she's doing ok." Troy looked over at her "You don't mind that I was talking to her do you? I know she's my ex but we were just catching up." Sharpay laughed " I don't mind you talking to ex girlfriends. Need I remind you that we live with one of your ex-girlfriends?" Troy smiled and put his arm around her "You have a point. Although Gabi is more family now then anything. Shauna did want me to tell you she thought you were lucky." Sharpay rested her head against his shoulder " I know I am, I have you."

They sat like that for a bit before Ryan and Gabi came back, with Brooke and Autumn toddling a bit ahead. Troy got up and kneeled in front of Autumn "You know you're not supposed to run off ahead like that right?" Autumn nodded "But you hewe daddy." Troy laughed and picked her up "Ok, you win." Sharpay smiled at them before standing up as well "Is he sleeping?" Ryan nodded and laughed "Like a log, clonked out after he was sure he'd told us everything he thought was important." Sharpay smiled "Maybe we should go home and shower, call the parents and gang and stuff while he's asleep." Troy shrugged "You and Gabi go home and shower and I'll call everyone here. If Riley wakes up he's going to want one of us there." Sharpay and Gabi nodded, said good-bye and walked out of the hospital. Ryan looked over to Troy "You call everyone and I'll stay in here."

Troy went outside and flipped open his cell phone. He called his parents first and his father picked up on the second ring "Hello?" "Hey dad." "Troy! How's Riley? We've been worried, your mother wont stop pacing." "Tell her not to worry, Riley's ok." He heard his dad breathe a sigh of relief "What's wrong with him?" "His appendix burst-they took it out and he's ok. He'll be here for a few days and he's not happy about it but he'll get over it." "That's good. We'll come visit later today." Troy suddenly got an idea "Dad? Can you call Sharpay's parents for me? I can't call long distances on the cell." His dad agreed to do it as soon as they hung up and Troy sighed, preparing for his next phone call.

Troy flopped on a bench, trying to figure out the best way to tell the gang that didn't involve him being on the phone all day. He flipped open his phone again and called Chad, letting it ring five times before hanging up and calling Jason. "Troy? How's Riley? Is he ok? The whole gang is here...we've been worried." Troy laughed "Breathe Kels. Riley's fine, his appendix burst but he's ok now. Just not happy he has to stay here for a few days." He heard her telling everyone in the house the news "Hey Kels? I have to let you go in case he wakes up." "Ok Troy, we'll come visit in a bit. Bye." He hung up and went back into the waiting room. He sat down beside Ryan and stretched "Long day." Ryan laughed "That's an understatement."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Ryan looked over "So was that Shauna at the food shop? As in your ex Shauna?" Troy nodded "It was-trust me I was as surprised as you. Last I'd heard she was in New York with her boyfriend." Ryan nodded "So why did she come back?" Troy shrugged "She broke up with her boyfriend." Ryan scoffed " Do you think she'll try anything?" Troy sighed "She tried putting her arms around me and stuff." Ryan was looking behind him and he turned around and saw Sharpay..and she did not look happy.

**OK..so honestly I ran out of ideas for this story. I have one more idea for the next chapter but unless I get some suggestions from people the next chapter is gonna be my last. I love this story and will write as much as you want, but I need some help. I can't be brilliant all the time. Love you all**


	45. Chapter 45 You Don't Know How It Feels

**Chapter 45-You Don't Know What It's Like**

**Hey guys, holy geez College is even harder then I thought. So I can't promise an update every day, but I can try to make it once a week. Hope you all are still reading**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as much as I wish I owned HSM3…mostly Troy. Amazing movie, so cute.**

Sharpay looked at Troy "Did she seriously hit on you? Even though she knows you're married and have kids. Oh I'm going to kill her." Troy reached out to grab her arm, but she pulled away "Did you try to stop her? You know what, I don't wanna know. I'm going to go talk to her." She stormed off and Gabi followed her. "Why are you following me?" Sharpay asked stopping outside the gift shop. "Someone has to make sure you don't do anything illegal." Sharpay rolled her eyes "Whatever, let's just go before she leaves."

Shauna looked up and saw Sharpay walk over to her and she sighed "He told you?" Sharpay stopped in front of the counter "Damn right he told me." Shauna sighed again "I know you have every reason to hate me and want to yell at me, and I promise I'll give you your chance too, I just want to explain to you why before you do." Sharpay looked at Gabi, who just shrugged "You have 10 minutes." Shauna nodded and walked outside, with Sharpay and Gabi following behind, until they got to a picnic table. Sharpay sat down and glared and Shauna, while Gabi put a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.

"Ok." Sharpay started, still glaring "Tell me what possessed you to try to steal my husband from me." Shauna winced at her tone but began to speak "I wasn't trying to steal him from you. I'm not stupid, I know that there's no force in the world strong enough to tear Troy away from someone he loves. I just wanted to be close to him again…you don't know what its like." Sharpay looked at her confused "Know what what's like?" "What it's like to lose a guy like him. He's loyal, dedicated, amazingly good looking, funny, sweet, he puts everyone else's wants and dreams over his own and he'll bend over backwards for anyone. You know all this; it's probably what made you fall in love with him in the first place." Sharpay nodded and Shauna continued "Now, imagine losing everything you have with him, losing a guy as great as that, and it being your fault. I have, and it hurts." She stopped talking and looked over at Gabi "You know what it's like; you dated him for a year."

Sharpay looked over at Gabi, who nodded before speaking quietly "It hurts more then anything you could imagine. Even if it was your fault, or a mutual agreement, you regret it the minute it happens because you know that it will be hard, if not impossible to find someone as amazing as him. Every guy you date for a while seems to pale in comparison to what you had with him, and you find yourself wishing you could trade everything you had to go back in time. Then you see him with another girl and your world crashes. But I'm different from you in one way, I moved on. I was happy he found Sharpay, and after hanging out with Ryan for a while I fell for him. Now I love Ryan more then anything, we have an amazing life together and Troy and Sharpay are my best friends. All you need to do Shauna is find a guy to make you realize that there is someone else out there for you."

Sharpay looked at Gabi shocked, having not known what she had gone through after the breakup. Gabi saw her staring and hugged her before Shauna started talking again "Exactly, part of me needed to know, if what he had with you was real, maybe a small part of me hoped he would come back. I saw how he looks at you though, and I know it's never going to happen." Shauna looked at Sharpay and sighed "You can yell at me now."

Sharpay shook her head "No, I guess I see your point. I'll forgive you, but if you EVER try to take him from me again, I will have to hurt you." Shauna smiled slightly "I wouldn't, his heart belongs to you now. Just…don't let something stupid split you up…ever, I don't want you to be the next one to feel that kind of hurt. You'll never know what you're going to lose until its too late." Sharpay nodded "I'll see you around."

She got up and walked away, her arm linked with Gabi's. "I never knew it had affected you so much to break up with Troy." Gabi shrugged "That was kind of the plan. But it's ok, I'm over it now. I'm happy with Ryan and I wouldn't change a thing. So let's go inside and let your man know you still love him and aren't going to jail for murder." Sharpay laughed and the headed back into the waiting room, where Troy was sitting with his head in his hands. Sharpay smiled and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him before resting her head on his legs "Troy?" He looked up and saw her looking at him "I'm sorry Shar…I tried to get her to stop but…" Sharpay put a finger to his lips and smiled "She explained what happened and I'm not mad at you." Troy looked at her confused "Your not?" She shook her head "No, because I know you love me and I love you. I'm always going to love you and I'm not going to let anything break us apart because without you, I don't even want to think how I would be." Troy smiled and brushed some hair out of her face, letting his hand rest on her cheek "I'm never going to let you leave me, I need you to much. I do love you, probably more then you know. I'm just sorry I don't tell you enough." Sharpay smiled "You tell me all the time with the things you do. That's enough for me." She leaned her head up and kissed him, as the nurse came in and smiled "Mr and Mrs. Bolton? Riley is awake and asking for you."

**Blah! How are ya'll? Hopefully you stick with me and read this. I know this update can't make up for no update for a while but it's a start. Love you all, ideas and reviews are welcome.**


	46. Chapter 46 Homecoming

**Chapter 46-Homecoming**

**So, I'm not sure if any of you even remember this story anymore, but I'm writing it anyway lol. The good news is that being away for so long has given me some new ideas. This chapter takes place a week after the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Same as ever, own nothing….still**

Troy walked up the hallway leading to Riley's room with a grin on his face. He walked into the room and Riley's face lit up "Daddy!" Troy smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed "Hey Buddy, guess what? The doctor said you could go home today." Riley grinned "Really? All better now?" Troy nodded "Yup, you're all better now. And guess what else we get to do today? Think real heard and I'm sure you'll remember." Riley scrunched his nose and started thinking, before his face broke out in a grin identical to Troy's "Unca Jason and Auntie Kelsi's marry day." Troy laughed "That's right, so as soon as mommy gets back and we tell her the good news, we'll bring you home."

About ten minutes later Sharpay came dancing (yes, literally dancing, she had headphones in her ears) down the hall and stopped outside Riley's door, seeing Troy sitting with him. She took the headphones out and listened as Riley asked him why people got married. "Well Buddy…" Troy started leaning back on the pillow, with Riley leaning against him "When you love someone as much as I love your mom, or Uncle Jason and Aunt Kelsi love one another, you don't want to be in a situation where they can easily walk out on you. The thought hurts too much, so you vow to make them yours forever. When you marry someone, you're making a commitment to love them, and only them forever." Riley laughed "I'm not gonna marry nobody." Troy laughed too "Not yet, but one day you're going to love someone so much that marrying them is the only thing that will make you happy."

"And that girl is going to be very lucky to know she has someone like you." Troy and Riley looked up and saw Sharpay leaning against the doorframe "Mommy!" Sharpay smiled and walked over "But that's not for a while. What makes you so happy anyway?" Riley grinned and bounced up and down "I get to see marry day." Sharpay looked surprised so Troy explained "The doctor said he can leave today, so he'll be able to be at Kelsi and Jason's wedding after all." Sharpay smiled "They'll be happy to know that, Kelsi was going to move the wedding back so he could be there." Troy nodded "Let's go sign those papers then and get to the church shall we?"

Sharpay grabbed his hand and they went to the nurse's station to sign the release papers before getting Riley ready and heading for the church. Gabi and Ryan had taken Autumn with them when they had left a bit earlier.

They got to the church and Jason was in the room pacing "Told you when it was your wedding day you'd be pacing." Troy said as he walked into the room with Riley. Jason looked up and smiled when he saw Riley, he knelt down and Riley ran and gave him a hug "I come see you marry day." Jason laughed "I'm glad you did." He stood back up and looked at Troy "Does Kelsi know he's here?" Troy shrugged "I'm sure Shar will tell her. Are you nervous yet?" Jason nodded "Very, now I see what you went through." Troy laughed "Don't worry; the nerves will disappear before you know it." They all talked for a few more minutes before they had to take their spot in front of the church.

After the ceremony (I'm skipping it because I assume you all know what happens at a wedding) Chad stood up "Now normally, it's the best man's job to introduce the bride and groom's first dance, but because he's singing the wedding song they're going to dance to, I figured the least I could do was this for him. Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time please join me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Jason and Kelsi Cross. They took their spot in the middle of the dance floor and Troy stepped onto the tiny stage, with his tux jacket off and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. "I haven't sung in a really long time, but they asked and I had to agree, so if I suck, please forgive me."

Sharpay watched in shock as he motioned for the band to start playing.

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the star appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

Troy looked over at her and winked as he continued singing, while Kelsi and Jason danced slowly. Gabi walked over and sat beside her "What's the matter?" Sharpay shook her head "Nothing, it's just hearing him sing again makes me feel the exact same way I did the first time I heard him. My heart beats faster and I completely lose myself in the sound of his voice." Gabi smiled "I know what you mean; I think his voice does that to everyone."

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

Chad joined them after a minute and Sharpay looked at him briefly before her eyes went back on Troy "I wonder why I didn't know he was singing at their wedding." Chad shrugged "He wanted to surprise you."

The storms are raging on rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet

There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love

As Troy finished singing everyone clapped as he stepped down, hugged Kelsi and Jason and went over to Sharpay. "So how was I?" He asked grinning. Sharpay smiled and hugged him "Amazing."

**So, that's another one down. I don't own the song to make you love me by Garth Brooks either. Love ya'll Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
